Mientras tu no estabas
by selenewinchester
Summary: Dean se ha ido a vivir con Lisa por una promesa que hizo a Sam. Éste ha salido del infierno pero no es igual que al entrar. Mi visión de la sexta ntiene spoilers. Siguientes capis: el punto de vista de ambos hermanos.Angst,hurt,family.
1. Chapter 1

**MIENTRAS TU NO ESTABAS**

Introducción

Luego de haber vencido a Lucifer, el destino de los hermanos Winchester se transformó en algo bastante incierto. El mayor, Dean Winchester, hombre duro y eximio cazador pero a la vez tierno y sobre protector hermano mayor de Sam, se vio obligado a permitir que su hermano, su única familia, la luz de sus ojos, se entregase a Lucifer para así poder arrastrarlo de regreso al Infierno, de donde nunca debería haber salido. Atado a una promesa que le hiciera al pequeño, Dean debió irse a vivir con Lisa Brady y su hijo Ben, que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pese al tiempo transcurrido. Allí, fiel a lo prometido intentó durante meses adaptarse a la vida color de rosa que su hermano había deseado para él, mientras resistía con todas sus fuerzas el deseo irrefrenable de tratar de recuperar a su hermano a como diera lugar, sin importar las consecuencias que eso pudiera acarrearles a ellos y al mundo. Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo firme en su promesa. Trató de ahogar el dolor que sentía de muchas maneras, sin lograrlo del todo, aunque el tiempo hizo que se le hiciera al menos más llevadero.

Sin embargo, la vida cotidiana no se le hacía nada fácil al joven cazador. Aún cosas tan simples como ir de compras al supermercado le significaban un esfuerzo enorme, se debatía entre cientos de matices y detalles de la "vida normal" a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Además, estaba el hecho de que luego de varios meses, la rutina había comenzado a hacer mella en él. Los primeros meses habían vivido un período que podía ser definido como de "luna de miel" como familia, pero transcurrido el mismo, Dean había comenzado a sentirse aplastado por el peso de las obligaciones que ahora tenía y asfixiado lenta y dolorosamente por la rutina. Extrañaba la caza. Y extrañaba la vida nómada que había llevado durante veintiocho años. Y por supuesto, le faltaba lo más importante: su hermano. Sin él, no estaba completo. Y no lograba ser feliz.

Sam Winchester recordaba cómo habían sido los últimos segundos de lucha antes de caer al pozo con Lucifer dentro suyo. Recordaba haberse sentido muy débil, adormilado, impedido de reaccionar hasta que el brillo del sol en la carrocería del Impala lo había despertado y había visto horrorizado a su hermano más muerto que vivo, agonizando entre sus propias manos y fue allí cuando sintió que no podía dejarse vencer por el Mal. Sintió que se lo debía a su hermano que se había entregado a Lucifer con tal de estar cerca de él. Con tal de hacerlo reaccionar. Recordó todos los años que habían pasado juntos, luchando contra el mal, los años que habían vivido y sobrevivido juntos, sin nadie más que ellos mismos, teniéndose el uno al otro. Recordó a Dean enseñándole a caminar, a hablar, a leer, acompañándolo a la escuela, cuidándolo cuando enfermaba, sufriendo cuando decidió irse a la Universidad, y entonces, con sus últimas fuerzas, se arrojó al abismo llevándose consigo a Miguel.

Eso fue antes de caer dentro del pozo. Luego, todo se transformó. Un paisaje surrealista lo envolvió y el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir de otro modo. Lentamente. Muy lentamente. Recordó entonces lo que su hermano le había contado acerca del Infierno y supo que podían haber pasado días, semanas, incluso meses. De pronto, algo cambió. Lo envolvió la más negra oscuridad. Luego, la nada. Cuando despertó estaba en mismo cementerio de Kansas en donde había ocurrido todo pero no había ni rastro del Impala ni de su hermano Dean. Todo estaba en calma. Se sintió completamente solo. Pero también se sentía extrañamente poderoso y no tardó en comprender el motivo: la cantidad tremendamente exagerada de sangre demoníaca que había tenido que beber para soportar a Lucifer aún actuaba en su organismo. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a casa de Bobby Singer. Supuso que su hermano estaría allí. Pero al llegar descubrió que no había nadie en casa. Momentos después supo por un vecino chismoso, que Bobby se había ido de caza y que unos días antes de su partida un joven rubio en un automóvil negro había pasado por allí. Así fue como Sam supo que Dean había ido a casa de Lisa. Cuando llegó allí, su primer impulso fue correr hacia la pequeña casa, golpear la puerta y abrazarse a su hermano. Pero se contuvo y observó la escena de lejos, y se felicitó por hacerlo así, ya que al acercarse a la columna del alumbrado público hizo chisporrotear el foco a causa de su excesivo poder y eso hubiera ocasionado la desconfianza de su hermano al instante. Era prudente esperar. Ya llegaría el momento de presentarse ante Dean. Primero debía decidir qué hacer con su vida ahora y qué rumbo iba a tomar. Por otra parte, observó que Dean no parecía feliz pero al menos parecía estar sobrellevándolo bastante bien. Y fue así que decidió no hacerse ver. Iba a darle a su hermano la oportunidad de ser feliz o al menos de que lo intentara y tuviera la vida que siempre había soñado.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por todos sus lindos reviews! Me han gustado mucho. A partir de este capi transcribo las entradas en los diarios personales de los hermanos Winchester. Comenzando con Dean y cómo ha transcurrido su primera semana sin su hermano.

(Dean)

25 de abril

Estoy solo. Estoy desesperado. Y mi hermano no está conmigo. No se cuánto pueda resistir en este mundo extraño en el que me he debido insertar porque él me lo pidió. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? ¿Por qué Dios no ha intervenido? Se lo pedí tanto. Oré tanto por Sammy. Lo juro. Y Dios no me ha escuchado, para variar. Jamás lo hizo ¿por qué lo iba a hacer ahora? Pero me hubiera gustado que al menos por esta vez hubiera hecho una excepción. Después de todo de un modo o de otro hemos sacrificado nuestras vidas por el bien de la humanidad, yo he perdido todo lo que tenía, a todas las personas que amaba, incluso a mi hermano y él, bueno, él directamente ha perdido su vida por evitar el Apocalipsis. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podré seguir adelante sin él?

La tarde del 18 de abril me despedí de Bobby, en contra de mis deseos, ya que lo que más quería en ese momento era quedarme con él. Ambos estamos destruidos por la partida de Sammy, pero decidí que lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir la promesa que le hice ese día, así que al anochecer llegué a casa de Lisa, que parecía estar esperándome. Sólo abrió sus brazos y me recibió como si nunca me hubiera ido. Sin preguntas. Sin reproches. Sin condiciones. Me conmovió muchísimo su gesto, podría haberme rechazado, después de todo no fui para ella nada más que una aventura de una noche. Pero no lo hizo y Ben se mostró feliz de que yo hubiera regresado, evidentemente ese chico necesita una figura masculina en su vida. Pero en este momento no creo ser modelo de nada para nadie. Apenas si me sostengo en pie y simulo que todo está bien. No puedo flaquear, después de todo los Winchester no cedemos, no nos damos por vencidos, no nos criaron para eso, así que voy a hacer honor a nuestra sangre y voy a resistir., aunque se que va a ser más duro de lo que yo mismo alcanzo a imaginar. Esta primera semana ha transcurrido tan lentamente que empiezo a preguntarme si es una percepción mía o si el tiempo transcurre más despacio que de costumbre ahora que todo ha terminado. He pasado casi todo el tiempo que he estado despierto bebiendo, porque es lo único que me permite apagar un poco el dolor lacerante que me quema dentro. Y el resto del tiempo lo he pasado durmiendo. Le digo a Lisa que estoy agotado, que necesito dormir y ella no me dice nada, sólo me deja tranquilo y me permite dormir, aunque no es fácil porque apenas cierro los ojos la imagen de mi hermano vuelve a mi fuerte, intensa, cercana...

Comparto con mi nueva familia el momento de la cena. Nos reunimos junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina y mientras Lisa prepara la comida y nos la sirve, Ben cuenta lo que le ha sucedido durante la jornada en la escuela. Se muestra siempre tan alegre. Pero yo no puedo oírlo. Es más, trato de no hacerlo, porque me recuerda tanto a la época en que Sam regresaba de la escuela y yo le servía la cena mientras le oía contar todo lo que había hecho allí. Eran tiempos felices después de todo, aún sin papá, nos las arreglábamos perfectamente bien. Supongo que es una tortura a la que deberé acostumbrarme, ya que el chiquillo lo hace invariablemente todos los días.

Lisa trabaja en un pequeño taller de impresión de libros y folletos, cuyo dueño es un anciano con pinta de bonachón. Y dos veces a la semana asiste a un centro cultural en donde da clases de yoga. Ha sugerido que yo podría integrarme a sus clases. Que sería bueno para mi salud. Me temo que Lisa no me conoce tanto como cree. ¿Yo practicar yoga? Antes muerto. Déjenme sentado en la galería de la casa con una buena cerveza helada en mis manos y ya me relajaré.

Pronto deberé hacer algo más que estarme sentado en la sala viendo televisión o sentarme en el Impala con una botella de whisky. Y tampoco puedo seguir durmiendo para siempre. Lisa y el niño no lo merecen. He pensado en buscar un trabajo. Después de todo no estaría mal que ganara algo de dinero honestamente. Creo que voy a quemar todas nuestras tarjetas de crédito falsas. Será como empezar de nuevo…

Gracias por leer!

La próxima entrada nos relatará lo que sucedió a Sammy... dentro y fuera del hoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sam)

23 de abril

¡Así que eso era el Infierno! Según mis cálculos estuve allí menos de 4 horas pero en el Hueco han sido unos veinte días, aproximadamente. Luego de que caí perdí la conciencia y cuando la recuperé, un paisaje extraño me rodeaba. Nada de eso me era familiar. Varios seres increíblemente tristes se aproximaron a mí con curiosidad. Algunos de ellos intentaron hablarme, tocarme, pero fueron alejados de mí con un furioso vendaval. No había ni rastros de Lucifer o de Miguel. Comencé a caminar por un extraño paisaje muy agreste, plagado de pequeños arbustos espinosos que me impedían desplazarme rápidamente. La luz del sol no llegaba a ese lugar y la iluminación parecía provenir de pequeñas lámparas como las que usaban los mineros en los tiempos de la conquista del Oeste. Aparte de esos seres que vi apenas desperté, las únicas criaturas que parecían acompañarme en mi travesía eran los demonios, pero aquí en su territorio no son temibles como en la Tierra. En el Infierno son seres increíblemente sometidos, atemorizados, que se ocupan de las tareas que les han asignado sin voluntad y sin rebeldía. Son pequeños autómatas. Con razón desean tanto escapar. Si tienen poderes, allí no los usan o no los pueden usar. Ninguno intentó detenerme, por el contrario se apartaban asustados de mi camino... ¿tan temible soy? ¿en qué me he convertido que aún los demonios huían de mi presencia? ¿le habrá sucedido lo mismo a mi hermano? ¿o acaso para él el Infierno significó otra cosa?

Luego de horas de caminar sin sentir ni hambre, ni sed ni cansancio llegué a un promontorio desde donde se divisa lo que parece ser una larga sucesión de pequeñas viviendas, más bien chozas prácticamente derruidas. Sin dudarlo me dirigí a la primera de ellas en donde me encontré frente a un joven demonio que permaneció muy quieto ante mi presencia. Le pregunté dónde estábamos y qué había sucedido. Me explicó que nos hallábamos en el valle superior del Infierno, el lugar más cercano a la Tierra, pero del cual no se podía escapar sino por una de las puertas del Infierno. Pero abrir las mismas era casi imposible, salvo en situaciones excepcionales, como cuando nosotros habíamos abierto una usando la Colt. Por otra parte me informó que Lucifer estaba de regreso entre ellos, que estaba furioso como jamás lo había estado pero que ya no era libre: estaba encarcelado en la parte más profunda del Averno junto a su hermano Michael que había corrido su misma suerte. Los demonios estaban reuniéndose en el valle inferior para planear una fuga masiva. Era su oportunidad de poder vagar libremente por la tierra si lograban salir del hueco. Ya no habría un señor que los gobernase y finalmente podrían hacer lo que les viniera en ganas. Me explicó también el demonio de la choza que yo era el boleto de salida que estaban esperando las hordas demoníacas. Ocurría que si yo lograba salir o alguien me sacaba, como estaba en pleno infierno con mi propio cuerpo carnal, si ellos me lograban poseer, podrían salir conmigo –o mejor debería decir dentro de mí-. Luego serían libres. Así que decidí mantenerme oculto hasta decidir qué hacer. Mis poderes no funcionaban allí abajo, así que me sentía indefenso. Además de que el recuerdo de mi hermano herido, apoyado contra el Impala, me torturaba, porque no sabía cómo estaba. Necesitaba salir de allí, pero ¿cómo?

Luego de una semana de ocultarme, el joven demonio que hacía de informante me comentó que los demonios estaban avanzando hacia el valle superior, acercándose a las puertas del Infierno, buscando una salida. Todo era un caos allí abajo. Huí hacia las regiones inferiores, en busca de una solución. Se me había ocurrido que si rescataba a Michael de la jaula, tal vez ambos lográramos regresar a la tierra, a nuestros respectivos mundos. Si Castiel pudo sacar el alma de Dean de ese lugar ¿por qué no iba a poder hacerlo Michael? Para un arcángel no debía ser difícil salvar a un humano del fuego eterno... eso si conservaba sus poderes. Como había una sola manera de averiguarlo, continué mi travesía hacia las regiones más bajas del Averno. A medida que descendía el clima se iba tornando más enrarecido. El frío se hacía sentir. Si, frío. Tal como dijo Alastair, la tierra es el trópico para los habitantes infernales. En el Pozo la temperatura es cada vez más baja. Pude ver las almas torturadas de cientos de humanos. Padecían tormentos inimaginables. Demonios dedicados a arrancar la carne de los huesos de sus víctimas y al poco rato éstas volvían a estar intactas, como si nunca les hubiera ocurrido nada. Sólo para que los demonios comenzaran otra vez sus tormentos. Así en un círculo sin final. Sentí náuseas al recordar que eso era justamente lo que me había contado Dean con lágrimas en sus ojos. Eso era lo que lo había quebrado. Y con razón. Ningún humano en su sano juicio puede aguantar esas torturas. Nadie. Papá y él han sido increíbles. Soportar tantos años. No imagino cómo lo hicieron.

Pasaron casi veinte días hasta que al final logré localizar a Michael. Está en una especie de prisión inexpugnable, junto a Lucifer. Es la jaula. Pero entrar allí no era nada fácil, además de que hacerlo podía causar otro cambio drástico. ¿Y si Lucifer lograba escapar? ¿Era válido que pusiese en riesgo a toda la humanidad sólo por mi afán de volver con mi familia, con mi hermano? Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada mientras cavilaba en todas estas cuestiones. De pronto sentí que el aire se enrarecía y las sombras avanzaban rápidamente. En unos segundos se hizo la oscuridad. La más absoluta oscuridad me rodeó y luego sentí que me desvanecía. Iba perdiendo la conciencia rápidamente.

Cuando desperté, el paisaje había cambiado notablemente y me encandilaba la luz del sol ¡si, la luz del sol! Así que estoy de regreso en la tierra. No se cómo, no se porqué, no se quién lo hizo. Sólo se que volví. Soy libre y me siento tremendamente bien.

_Gracias por todos sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Déjenme saber qué opinan de este capítulo, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

(Dean)

2 de mayo

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Hoy debería ser un día feliz. Podríamos estar festejando, bebiéndonos unas cervezas y comiendo pizza, como hacíamos cuando éramos adolescentes. Papá casi nunca estaba para su cumpleaños, parecía hacerlo a propósito, cuando llegaba esta fecha, él siempre tenía trabajo. Tal vez sabía más de lo que creíamos y por eso le resultaba particularmente dura esta época del año. Pero a mi no. A mí siempre me ha gustado el mes de mayo. Es el mes del cumpleaños de Sam, el mes en que la primavera está en su apogeo. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños y jóvenes, siempre nos las arreglábamos para festejar el cumpleaños de alguna manera, aunque no tuviésemos dinero suficiente, o aunque no pudiésemos salir de la habitación del motel de turno. De alguna manera festejábamos porque aún en las peores condiciones, estábamos juntos, él y yo. Pero ahora estoy solo. No lo tengo conmigo. Y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Podría, pero debo mantenerme fiel a la promesa que hice. Lo debo hacer para honrar su memoria.

Las cosas en mi nuevo hogar parecen funcionar con normalidad, pero para mí esa palabra, no significa nada, o por el contrario, significa que no estoy habituado a nada que se le parezca. Hace casi dos semanas que estoy en casa de Lisa y la primera semana la he pasado casi todo el tiempo durmiendo o ebrio. La segunda semana debo confesar que me sentido un poco mejor. Al menos me ha dado ganas de salir de la cama, he tratado de entretenerme haciendo pequeños arreglos que la casa de Lisa necesitaba, pero con eso no puedo seguir para siempre. He quemado todas las tarjetas de crédito que usábamos. Pero conservé las identificaciones falsas. Las de él y las mías. No se bien porqué. Porque de algo estoy seguro: la caza se acabó para mí. Ya no voy a cazar nunca más. Me retiro de esa actividad. Creo que mi hermano y yo ya dimos demasiado para el bien de la humanidad, así que voy a seguir viviendo lo que me quede de vida, y conste que lo haré sólo porque se lo he prometido, pero me dedicaré a la mecánica o a cualquier otra cosa que pueda hacer. No más caza para mí. Por eso creo que está bien que no me comunique con Bobby ni con nadie que me recuerde a mi vida pasada. Quiero que esto sea un nuevo comienzo, aunque yo no lo desee en realidad. Aunque lo que verdaderamente desee es dormirme para no despertarme jamás. Pero voy a esforzarme.

Ayer por la tarde comencé a empacar algunas cosas en el Impala y le comuniqué a Lisa que haría un breve viaje para terminar con algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía en New York. Aunque no le gustó demasiado, y lo demostró con su mirada, no dijo nada y asintió. En realidad este viaje lo hago por varios motivos: primero que nada, deseo pasar el día del aniversario del nacimiento de mi hermanito solo, completamente solo. No soportaría a nadie a mi alrededor. Y qué mejor que rendirle homenaje haciendo un último viaje por carretera, como los que hicimos toda nuestra vida. Por otra parte, debo deshacerme de todas nuestras armas e implementos de trabajo. Conservarlas en la casa o en el automóvil es demasiado arriesgado, el niño puede verlas, y yo mismo me puedo ver tentado de usarlas y no precisamente en las circunstancias más apropiadas. Así que voy a meterme de lleno en la vida de un civil. Nada de armas, nada de libros de exorcismos, ni de hechizos demoníacos. Nada de nada. Sólo conservaré conmigo la Colt. Y lo haré más por sentimentalismo que por otra cosa. Y como tercer motivo, creo que debo cerrar esta etapa de mi vida. Y lo mejor es esto, guardar todas las armas en el trastero, donde también guardaré las cosas de Sam.

Luego de más de diez horas de viaje por carretera, con el cuerpo entumecido he llegado al estado de New York. He ubicado el trastero pero antes de entrar me he dirigido a una licorería y he comprado una botella de la bebida más fuerte que he podido encontrar. Me he bebido media botella casi sin respirar. Luego, cuando he sentido los efectos del alcohol en mi mente, he abierto la puerta. Al entrar, una marea de sentimientos se ha apoderado de mi alma y lo único que he podido hacer es sentarme en un rincón y he dado rienda suelta al llanto que estaba conteniendo desde hacía días. No se cuánto tiempo permanecí en la misma posición, sintiéndome el ser más miserable del universo, sintiendo el dolor corroer mi alma, lamentando mi suerte y mi destino, que es la suerte y el destino de mi hermano. Luego, cuando pude levantarme, con una extraña calma en mí, bajé del Impala todas las armas, las limpié por última vez con mucho cuidado, las guardé en las cajas que tenía papá para finalmente ir a buscar al auto la maleta con las cosas de Sam. La abrí, acomodé y doblé su ropa, sintiendo su aroma, casi sintiendo su presencia. Luego guardé la maleta también en un pequeño baulero. Finalmente deposité allí la laptop de Sammy. Su fiel compañera. Su arma intelectual en nuestra lucha contra el mal. Ya no la quiero usar. Era de él. Sólo de él. Nadie tiene derecho a ocupar su lugar, así que la conservaré, sólo por si acaso… porque aún no pierdo las esperanzas de que alguien, de algún modo, a cualquier precio me devuelva a mi pequeño hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sam)

28 de abril

Me he dado cuenta que en Kansas no iba a lograr localizar a mi hermano ni a Bobby ni tampoco a Castiel. Así que lo más lógico me ha parecido ir hacia South Dakota, para ver si puedo alcanzar a alguno de ellos. Sigo sintiéndome muy bien, podría decir que me siento como cuando empecé a desarrollar mis poderes junto a Ruby. Hasta ahora no he sentido la necesidad de beber más sangre demoníaca. Supongo que aún me dura la resaca... o que mi estadía en el Infierno me ha curado de mi adicción.

En casa de Bobby no he hallado a nadie, todo estaba tranquilo pero no he logrado contactar a ninguno de mis amigos o a mi hermano. Un vecino curioso me ha contado que ha visto a un joven rubio despedirse de Bobby muy afectuosamente y que luego ha partido en un automóvil negro. Ese es Dean. Se ha ido. Estoy seguro que está con Lisa. Así que voy hacia Indiana. Luego volveré a ver a mi amigo Bobby. Ahora me interesa ver a mi hermano. Necesito verlo, decirle que estoy bien, que he vuelto. Tranquilizarlo. Seguramente está sufriendo bastante.

…...Estoy a medio camino de Indiana. He debido detener el automóvil a causa de un fuerte mareo. Evidentemente estoy empezando a padecer los síntomas de la abstinencia de la sangre demoníaca. Otra vez. ¿Tendré que pasar por tercera vez en mi vida por la tortura del proceso de desintoxicación? No creo que lo pueda soportar esta vez. Creo que no estaría tan mal seguir bebiendo, después de todo gracias al poder que tengo he detenido el Apocalipsis. Comienzo a sentirme débil físicamente, pero la ira comienza a crecer en mi interior. Siento que no la puedo controlar. Me siento enfermo. Me ha subido la temperatura. Evidentemente estoy sufriendo los efectos de la carencia de sangre demoníaca. Así que si quiero seguir de una pieza, voy a necesitar más. Y pronto. Saldré a la caza de algún miserable demonio que se convierta en donante no voluntario.

….. Milagrosamente, he logrado localizar a pocos kilómetros de dónde me hallaba a un demonio que moraba desde hacía años entre los humanos. No se imaginó jamás que pudiera ser hallado. He saciado mi sed, pero no estoy satisfecho. Ya no me basta la cantidad de sangre que ingería antes. Parece que necesito más. Por ahora trataré de concentrarme en llegar hasta Indiana y ver a mi hermano. Dean. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se acordará de mí? ¿O acaso me he convertido en un capítulo terminado en su vida? Tal vez esté feliz con su nueva vida color de rosa, con su nueva familia. No dejo de pensar en ello con cierta envidia. Aunque he sido yo quien lo empujó a ello. Yo lo obligué. Pero ha sido por su propio bien. Dean no podía quedarse solo en este mundo, sin nadie que se ocupara de él. Ha sufrido demasiado, ha pasado por demasiadas torturas, demasiadas tristezas en su joven vida. Merece un poco de paz y de felicidad.

Al anochecer he llegado al barrio en donde habita Lisa. No ha sido difícil localizar su casa. Ahora un Impala negro está estacionado en su cochera.

Me he aproximado con cautela, lentamente. Es la hora de la cena. Por la ventana de la cocina he visto a mi hermano. El corazón se me ha llenado de alegría pero también de tristeza y de dolor. Y no puedo negar que siento rabia, bastante rabia. Con él, con el mundo. Con todos. ¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal como la de cualquier ser humano? ¿Por qué he tenido que soportar ser el juguete de los demonios durante toda mi vida?

Mi primer impulso ha sido correr hacia la puerta de la casa y correr hacia mi hermano, contarle que estoy vivo, que hemos triunfado, que estaremos juntos otra vez. Pero me he contenido. He permanecido largo rato observando en la oscuridad. La lámpara de la calle se ha quemado debido al poder que emana de mí. Me he transformado en un demonio de carne y hueso. Tengo tanto poder como varios de esos seres que solíamos cazar. No puedo presentarme ante Dean. No así. Pero tampoco puedo pasar por otra desintoxicación. Estoy ante una encrucijada. Una de las más complejas de mi vida. ¿Sigo a mi corazón o a la razón?

He tomado una decisión. No regresaré con mi hermano. Voy a transformarme en un cazador solitario. O en un demonio huyendo de sus perseguidores. Pero solo. Nadie va a sufrir las consecuencias por culpa mía. Además, Dean se ve bastante tranquilo. Se que está ebrio. Lo conozco y puedo darme cuenta aún a la distancia. Pero lo superará. Es fuerte. Es mejor si cree que he muerto. Dejará de beber en cuanto se sienta mejor. Encontrará un trabajo. Me olvidará. O al menos me recordará con nostalgia pero seguirá adelante con su vida. Y lo veré a la distancia, me aseguraré de que ningún ser, ninguna entidad lo moleste ni a él ni a su nueva familia.

Yo, por mi parte trataré de controlar esta furia que me invade, esta ira que me domina y luego cazaré a cuanto demonio hijo de puta se me atraviese en el camino. Pero antes de cargármelos me alimentaré de ellos. Lo necesito y es lo menos que pueden hacer por mí: darme su sangre, mi alimento.


	6. Chapter 6

(Dean)

4 de mayo

Anoche regresé de mi viaje a New York. Cuando entré a la casa sentí que me invadía una oleada de nostalgia. Nostalgia por mi hogar perdido, por la familia que perdí, por la madre que nunca tuve, por mi padre que siempre estuvo ausente, por mi hermano que ya no me acompañará en esta vida, por mis amigos cazadores que ya no recorrerán el mismo camino que yo... y he sentido la desesperante necesidad de vivir. De tratar de integrarme a esta nueva familia que tan bien me ha recibido. Ben dormía plácidamente en su habitación y Lisa lo hacía en la gran cama matrimonial que ahora también es la mía. Me he acercado en silencio y abrazando tiernamente a mi compañera, le hice saber que deseaba hacerle el amor. Ella respondió rápidamente, con pasión, fogosa como no la recordaba. Y la he amado como hacía años no lo hacía con nadie. Y ella respondió con igual intensidad: me sentido amado como nunca, he sentido sus caricias, sus besos, como nunca antes lo había sentido, pareciera que todos mis sentidos se hallan exacerbados. Tal vez es por mi estado anímico. Luego de hacer el amor, agotados, nos dormimos uno en brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque he sentido la tristeza invadir mi alma al despertar y darme cuenta que no tendré a Sam conmigo, y que todo lo que ha sucedido es irreversible, noté que Lisa hacía esfuerzos para integrarme a la mesa familiar, así que colaboré con ella y desayunamos juntos, los tres, como una familia ideal. Como lo que no somos. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar. Pero debo esforzarme por Sammy. Luego del desayuno llevé a Ben a la escuela y a Lisa a su trabajo y al regresar, estacioné el Impala y decidí recorrer a pie la distancia que nos separa del centro de la ciudad para tratar de hallar algún trabajo en el que pueda arreglármelas. Al pasar cerca de la columna del alumbrado público he notado un rastro que ha llamado mi atención de inmediato. Primero atrajo mi mirada, pero luego el olfato y el tacto me han confirmado lo que ya sabía: azufre. Hay un rastro de azufre allí, muy cerca de la casa de Lisa. ¿Es que esos demonios hijos de puta nunca van a dejar de molestarme? ¿Es a mí a quien buscan? ¿O tal vez están tratando de dañar a Lisa y al niño? Inmediatamente hice una parada en un café y compré todos los periódicos que pude, de distintas ciudades. Una rápida ojeada a todos ellos me han confirmado lo que ya temía: hay una intensa actividad tanto demoníaca como de otros seres sobrenaturales. Tal vez el hecho de que no estén en libertad ni Lucifer ni Michael, esa anarquía de cielo y de infierno ha provocado una escalada de actividad en estos hijos de puta. Me voy a mantener alerta pero no voy a salir a cazarlos. Ya me lo he jurado. La caza ha terminado para mí. Que otros se ocupen de proteger a la gente y de salvar al mundo. Yo ya tuve bastante de eso.

…...

23 hs.

Al mediodía he hallado un taller mecánico cuyo dueño -un anciano desalineado y barbudo que me recuerda muchísimo a Bobby- ha aceptado casi con felicidad mi propuesta de ayudarlo con el trabajo atrasado que se le ha acumulado y que por su edad y su estado de salud ya no es capaz de despachar con la rapidez de antaño. Es un arreglo que nos conviene a ambos. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento. Porque quedarme aquí sin hacer nada me está matando. No va con mi forma de ser. Además la mecánica siempre me ha ayudado a superar conflictos internos. Me ayuda a pensar. Así que mientras trabaje allí, tal vez pueda descargar tensiones y recomponerme más rápidamente. Lisa se ha mostrado conforme con la novedad.

Luego de la cena, con la excusa de arreglar algo en el Impala he salido fuera de la casa, para tratar de determinar qué tipo de ser es el que acecha mi lugar. Me he ocultado al amparo de las sombras nocturnas y he esperado largo rato. Luego, de pronto, me sentí enfermo. La náusea me invadió como un rápido oleaje. Allá a la distancia se recortaba una silueta conocidísima: la de mi hermano muerto. Miré con atención, la sombra parecía devolverme la mirada, y luego no pude evitar tambalearme a causa del mareo que me sobrevino. Cuando pude volver a enfocar la vista, la silueta había desaparecido. En su lugar sólo había un espacio vacío. Largo rato e inútilmente esperé que se repitiera el fenómeno –cualquiera que éste fuese- pero nada sucedió. Helado, entré a la casa. Me tomé una medida doble de whisky y me acosté con el pretexto de que deseaba leer unos folletos para mi trabajo y que tenía frío. He querido dejar anotado esto, a pesar de la hora que es, por que ha sido tan fuerte la sensación de creer ver a Sam que estoy empezando a pensar que los demonios quieren volverme loco, tal vez en venganza por haber ayudado a encarcelar a su jefe. No lo se, lo mejor es que me duerma y trate de descansar. Estoy anímicamente exhausto. Si esto sigue, tendré que buscar alguna clase de ayuda.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sam)

5 de mayo

He estado controlando la casa de Dean durante varios días. Lo he visto partir en el Impala la noche del 1 de mayo. La víspera de mi cumpleaños. Lo he visto caminar con pesadumbre. Se que está sufriendo. Pero no puedo presentarme ante él así. Aún después de acabar con tres demonios, no he logrado obtener la suficiente cantidad de sangre demoníaca como para evitar el temblor de mis manos y terminar con la fiebre y la debilidad que me asechan. ¿Cuánto más voy a necesitar? ¿Es que esta tortura no va a acabar nunca?

No lo he seguido porque creo saber lo que necesita: pasar solo el trago amargo que significa para él que no estemos juntos. He permanecido cerca de la casa de Lisa, vigilando que no les suceda nada malo en su ausencia. Como me lo he prometido. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo, así que me ausenté para salir en búsqueda de mi alimento. Regresé ayer al anochecer. El Impala permanecía estacionado en el jardín delantero de la casa. No se veía a Dean por ningún lado, así que comencé a preocuparme... ¿le habría sucedido algo? ¿estaría enfermo? Decidí acercarme y tarde me di cuenta que había caído en su trampa. Dean es el mejor cazador que conozco y no va a perder sus instintos de un día para otro. Estaba oculto observándolo todo. Probablemente ha notado el rastro de azufre que he dejado (y que torpemente olvidé borrar) y eso lo ha puesto sobre alerta. Debe creerse acechado por un demonio. Me he ocultado tan rápido como he podido, pero temo que me haya visto. Espero que crea que está delirando o que tiene alucinaciones. Si se da cuenta que estoy vivo, se pondrá tras de mi rastro y será implacable. Y no quiero que me vea así. Además me siento vigilado. Estoy casi seguro de que alguien o algo me sigue y me controla. Y no es paranoia.

…

20 hs.

He parado a descansar un rato mientras me tomo una cerveza en un lejano bar de carretera que me recuerda bastante al Roadhouse. Me robé un automóvil y he emprendido la retirada de Indiana. Seguir cerca de Dean es muy riesgoso. Puede sorprenderme en cualquier momento. Él me conoce mejor que nadie y si sospecha que estoy vivo, es cuestión de tiempo que de con mi paradero. Mi intención es dirigirme hacia Tennessee. Está en dirección contraria a la casa de Bobby y a su vez me alejo de Dean. No conozco a nadie en ese estado y tampoco hemos estado allí en los últimos años para cazar absolutamente nada, así que no tengo ni amigos ni enemigos. Pero estoy seguro de que hallaré demonios dispuestos a dejar que me alimente de ellos. Sigo teniendo la extraña sensación de sentirme observado. Me mantengo alerta pero no he hallado ningún signo que me indique de qué presencia o ser puede tratarse. Las noticias en la televisión y en la prensa son alarmantes. Mucho me temo que detener el Apocalipsis no ha salvado el mundo del todo. Los sucesos inexplicables (al menos para los civiles) se multiplican por cientos. Creo que aunque los demonios no lograran salir del hoyo usándome como transporte, han hallado otro modo de hacerlo o tal vez simplemente se abrieron las puertas del Infierno. Esto empieza a salirse de control. Y lo peor de todo es que lo que reportan los medios de comunicación no son sólo ataques o signos demoníacos. Hay otros de distintas características que indican que están apareciendo criaturas que creíamos extintas o al menos que estaban bajo control. ¿Qué habré hecho? ¿Habré abierto la puerta de lo paranormal? ¿Seré el causante de una horrible invasión de seres sobrenaturales sedientos de sangre? ¿Hasta dónde llevarán su venganza? Imagino que su odio no conoce límites. ¿Me veré forzado a liberar a Lucifer y a Michael para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran, con el bien y el mal en perfecto equilibrio? Como me gustaría que Dean estuviera aquí conmigo. A él siempre se le ocurren ideas ingeniosas para superar cualquier tipo de situación conflictiva. Yo no soy así. Me gusta planear cuidadosamente cada paso que doy. Y esto que está ocurriendo decididamente no deja lugar a planificación alguna.

Por otra parte, comienzo a sentirme cada vez peor, así que apenas atraviese la frontera del estado de Tennessee, buscaré un lugar alejado y oculto e intentaré desintoxicarme yo solo. A pesar de que jamás usaría mis poderes para dañar a ningún inocente, creo que es un riesgo innecesario tener estas capacidades "especiales". Voy a tratar de volver a ser yo mismo. Pero antes debo controlar el miedo y la ira que me invaden. Me temo que será muy difícil.


	8. Chapter 8

(Dean)

13 de mayo

Hace casi diez días que no escribo nada. La verdad, no tengo ganas. Mi mundo aparenta una tranquilidad que no existe. Todo puede parecer muy agradable aquí, pero yo se, y nadie me lo puede quitar de la cabeza, que allá afuera los cazadores enfrentan una batalla sin igual. Multitud de seres sobrenaturales vagan por el planeta sin ley. Los ángeles parecen haberse ido. Supongo que Castiel los ha obligado a permanecer en el Cielo. O tal vez ni siquiera él ha podido controlarlos y ellos también hacen lo que les viene en gana. Se de reportes sobre actividad demoníaca en casi todas partes. Salvo aquí en Indiana. Es como si fuera el ojo de la tormenta. Una calma pasmosa invade todo el estado. Espero que Bobby esté bien. No quiero llamarlo porque aún necesito permanecer aislado de todas las personas que me puedan recordar mi vida anterior, mi vida con Sammy. Pero mis instintos me dicen que algo grande se está preparando. ¿Pueden todos esos hijos de puta quedarse tan tranquilos con su jefe encarcelado? NO. Estoy seguro que traman algo para liberar a Lucifer. Salvo que hayan decidido que la anarquía les es favorable, a fin de cuentas Crowley decía que a los demonios no les favorecería el reinado de la cucaracha mayor. Así que si eso es cierto, van a vagar libremente por la tierra, haciendo de las suyas como jamás pudieron. No son tiempos fáciles los que se aproximan. Y no se si podré seguir aislado de esta batalla, pero lo intentaré por mi hermano. Porque era lo que él deseaba.

Pasando a otro tema, mi relación con Lisa parece marchar bastante bien, al menos nos llevamos bien y ella parece comprender mi tristeza, mi soledad y no trata de ocupar un lugar que jamás podrá llenar. Así que se merece todo mi respeto. El niño, Ben, se ha acostumbrado a mi presencia y me hace participar de todas sus actividades. A pesar de que siempre que puedo lo esquivo porque me recuerda tanto a Sam cuando era pequeño. Las cosas que hacía cuando regresaba de la escuela, la forma en que trata de contarme sus cosas. A veces hasta me pide que le ayude con su tarea. Como hacía Sammy cuando tenía su edad. Y yo le ayudo como puedo, y en ese momento se produce una especie de magia y retrocedo casi veinte años en el tiempo y me hallo sentado a la mesa de cualquier cuarto de hotel con mi hermanito. Casi puedo verlo. En esos momentos, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y entonces Ben me mira interrogativamente, porque obviamente él no comprende qué me ha sucedido. Y Lisa no le ha hablado de mi hermano.

Por otra parte, el señor Jameson, así se llama el dueño del taller en donde ahora trabajo, ha resultado un anciano muy comprensivo e intuitivo. En los pocos días que llevo trabajando con él, ha logrado que le cuente que he perdido a mi hermano, que estoy atado a esta vida por una promesa que le hice y que me siento como la mierda. Pero el hombre tiene experiencia y me ha aconsejado soportar las cosas que se vayan presentando, una a una. Una a la vez. Un día luego de otro día. Dice que así lograré sobrevivir, que podré integrarme a mi nueva familia y que con el tiempo la muerte de Sammy ya no me dolerá, sino que lo recordaré con nostalgia y cariño. Lo dudo. El señor Jameson no sabe que mi hermano era mi mundo para mí. No puedo olvidarlo así como así. Tengo que hacer algo… ¿pero qué?

Hoy me he decidido a escribir porque quiero anotar la pesadilla que me persigue desde hace tres noches. Tres noches de tortura. Tres noches en las que he deseado morir.

Me despierto bañado en sudor, agitado, tembloroso, con el pecho cargado de emoción y angustia. Como si me hubiera encontrado con mi hermano de verdad. El sueño comienza placenteramente, voy conduciendo mi Impala por un camino desconocido y allá a la distancia distingo la inconfundible silueta de mi hermano. Acelero, al tiempo que se me acelera el corazón. Llego cerca de él, bajo del vehículo, lo llamo, él se da vuelta, me ve y ambos nos abrazamos, nos reencontramos para no separarnos nunca más. Soy tan feliz. Ahora mi mundo está completo. Y de pronto, una fuerza sobrenatural comienza a separarme de Sammy, lo veo alejarse, hago esfuerzos por alcanzarlo, grito, me desgañito, maldigo mi suerte, lo miro directamente a los ojos…pero mi hermano cambia su mirada y ya no es él. Es un demonio. Sus ojos negros como la noche. Su gesto extraño. Su ira invadiendo todo su ser. Oye mis ruegos pero a pesar de ello, se da vuelta y se aleja de mí, indiferente, frío, superior, ajeno a todo y a todos. Y lo peor de todo me doy cuenta que aún es él, pero ya no es él. Ya no es el Sammy al que crié, al que enseñé a caminar, a hablar, el Sammy a quien protegí toda mi vida. Este Sam es distinto. Este Sam es capaz de odiar.

Supongo que esta pesadilla es parte de lo que los psicólogos llaman "el duelo". Imagino que en unos días lo superaré y podré volver a dormir. Porque después de esa pesadilla ya no puedo conciliar el sueño. Salgo a dar una vuelta con mi coche, por si acaso…


	9. Chapter 9

(Sam)

17 de mayo

Hoy he podido volver a escribir después de no sé cuánto tiempo. Según he podido enterarme, estamos a 17 de mayo. Me han ocurrido tantas cosas que no se por dónde comenzar a narrarlas. Necesito plasmarlas en un texto, ya que si las cosas siguen por el camino que me imagino, cuando llegue el momento voy a enviarle este diario a mi hermano. Necesito que sepa todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde que regresé del hoyo. Sobre todo para que esté prevenido y sepa lo que está sucediendo. Pero por ahora trataré de concentrarme en lo que me espera en un futuro más inmediato.

Luego de atravesar la frontera de Tennessee, tal como había planeado, realicé varias maniobras evasivas, temiendo que mi paranoia tuviese una base cierta y me hallase bajo vigilancia. Luego de esto hallé un solitario camino rural que me condujo a una deshabitada cabaña en el medio de la nada. Aparentemente era una vieja vivienda de esclavos que huían de sus dueños. Aquí se refugiaban y vivían hasta que lograban atravesar la frontera con Carolina del Norte. El lugar era ideal. Si los cazadores de esclavos no la habían hallado ni destruido, si la civilización no había alcanzado el lugar, significaba que era suficientemente solitario y agreste como para impedir la presencia de cualquier curioso. Así que me preparé buscando agua y algunas provisiones que me permitieran sobrevivir mientras aún estuviera débil para procurarme mi propio sustento. Hallé una cuerda que me permitiría amarrarme llegado el momento y con todos las vituallas a mi alrededor, como ya había comenzado a sentirme sumamente enfermo, me decidí a recluirme y luchar contra mi adicción. Como última medida de precaución, pinté una gran llave de Salomón, dentro de la cual permanecería todo el tiempo que durase la desintoxicación. Me serviría tanto para evitar que yo escapase, ya que mis poderes se parecían más a los de un demonio que a los de un común mortal, como para evitar que otros seres potencialmente peligrosos -demonios- entraran adonde yo me hallaba. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente, como si todo se confabulase contra mí. Mi estado general empeoró a medida que fueron pasando las horas. Pero curiosamente, no me sentía languidecer, sino que me llenaba de ira y de odio más y más a cada minuto que pasaba. Recuerdo que intenté salirme de la trampa para demonios en la que yo mismo me había colocado. Pero fue imposible. No se cuánto tiempo permanecí allí. Sólo se que se me acabó el agua y aún así no perdía mis fuerzas. Seguía resistiendo, sostenido casi exclusivamente por el odio y la ira. Luego comencé a sentirme mal, cada vez peor, me di cuenta que tenía fiebre, los temblores comenzaron a atacarme con ferocidad y mi estado era tan precario que a duras penas lograba mantenerme despierto. Pero no podía abandonar la trampa. Yo mismo me había colocado en una situación insoluble y sin vuelta atrás. O me curaba y me salvaba o perecía y conmigo se acababa una especie maldita. Un engendro mezcla de humano, demonio y vampiro. Un ser aberrante, que no podía volver a su familia humana. No así. Una parte de mí deseaba curarse, superar esta situación y que todo volviese a ser tan simple como cuando mi hermano y yo cazábamos wendigos. Pero la otra parte de mi ser se resistía a volver a esa vida que nunca había deseado, que me había sido impuesta, un poco por mandato familiar y otro poco por el destino. Y sentía que ya que me habían sido dadas ciertas capacidades especiales, no estaba nada mal aprovecharlas, usarlas en mi propio favor y en el de los demás. Podía transformarme en una especie de héroe. Ya no necesitaba depender de nadie más. Mi fuerza y mis poderes eran casi ilimitados. No se cuánto tiempo pasé así, en agonía mental y psíquica. Luego, todo se fue haciendo borroso, oía voces, me parecía que alguien me tocaba, me hablaba, creo que alguien me administró un líquido que parecía medicina, no lo se. Luego, perdí por completo la conciencia. Cuando desperté, aunque tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza y las nauseas no me permitían moverme, me sentí más fuerte, al menos parecía que estaba recuperando mis fuerzas. Imaginé que había logrado superar mi adicción. Ahora venía la convalecencia. Pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en una habitación desconocida. Ya no estaba en la cabaña de Tennessee. Puede que aún estuviese en ese estado, pero no estaba en el mismo lugar en donde yo había elegido aislarme. Traté de moverme pero me fue imposible. El mareo me lo impidió. Luego, pude ver la cara de un joven de aproximadamente mi edad, que me alcanzó un líquido de sabor repugnante y me indicó que lo bebiese. Así lo hice y al poco rato caí en un sueño plagado de pesadillas en donde veía a mi hermano que corría grave peligro. Me desperté bañado en sudor. Temí que no hubiese sido una pesadilla sino una visión, una premonición. ¿Cómo saberlo?

El joven que había visto antes de dormirme apareció nuevamente para darme una nueva dosis de mi medicina. Esta vez se la rechacé, pidiéndole que me explicase quién era, qué hacía allí y por qué me estaba cuidando. Se presentó como Beau, me dijo que vivía en los alrededores y que como conocía perfectamente la zona, supo que alguien estaba ocupando la cabaña de los esclavos; fue a ver y me halló en un estado tan lastimero que tuvo que cargarme en su vehículo y luego me trajo hasta su casa, a pocos kilómetros de donde me encontraba. Como conoce de hierbas del campo, ideó una infusión –bastante asquerosa por cierto- que me ayudó a mejorarme. (El chico cree que soy adicto a alguna clase de droga moderna; jamás podría imaginar cuál es mi adicción). Luego de las presentaciones del caso, acepté la medicina que me ofrecía mi nuevo amigo. Luego de beberla me hundí en un sueño tranquilo y reparador. Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin muchas variantes. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera me podía levantar de la cama, además de que no tenía mucho interés en hacerlo... total, era poco lo que podía hacer hasta no estar completamente restablecido. Hoy me he sentido suficientemente animado y hambriento, lo cual me indica que me he recuperado. Comienzo a sentir una gran energía.


	10. Chapter 10

(Dean)

19 de mayo

En una de mis escapadas nocturnas con el Impala, he tenido un extraño encuentro, visión o premonición. No se cómo llamarlo. Pero se lo que oí. Se lo que vi. No estoy loco. No todavía. Circulaba a alta velocidad por una solitaria carretera, varios kilómetros al norte de la casa de Lisa cuando el camino se cubrió súbitamente de niebla. Una niebla fría y espesa. Disminuí la velocidad, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta… y ahí oí la voz, la voz inconfundible de mi padre: "Hijo, protege a Sammy, cuídalo. Y si no puedes salvarlo, mátalo." Otra vez esa voz retumbando en mi mente. Creí que ya no volvería a oír eso nunca más. Y en cambio, estoy seguro que de algún modo, mi padre ha vuelto a depositar la más grande de las responsabilidades sobre mis hombros. De algún modo él está intentando comunicarse conmigo. Lo que no entiendo es porqué. ¿Por qué ahora, cuando ya todo acabó? ¿Con qué objeto esa frase retumba día y noche en mi mente, si Sam ya no está conmigo? Y es obvio que Sam no ha podido regresar de ningún modo porque si lo hubiera logrado, lo primero que hubiera hecho habría sido regresar a mí, su familia, su único hermano... claro, a menos que no pudiese por algún motivo. Estas reflexiones me convencen más a cada minuto: necesito la opinión de un experto, debo saber si son divagaciones de una mente trastornada o hay un trasfondo de verdad en todas estas locuras que sueño, oigo, veo, siento...

Por otra parte, continúo teniendo la misma pesadilla noche tras noche. Y luego me quedo allí, tendido, inmóvil, sin poder dormir, sintiendo una angustia que raya lo sobrenatural, y luego, algunas noches tengo suerte, me vence el agotamiento y me hundo en la nada. A veces la pesadilla cambia ligeramente, es otro lugar, otro momento, pero siempre, siempre, termina del mismo modo: Sam se aleja de mí, concientemente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hace. Y hay un gran odio en su mirada. Se me ha ocurrido una loca teoría… ¿y si el espíritu de Sammy quiere decirme algo? ¿Si de algún extraño modo, su espíritu ha logrado escapar del hoyo? Si es así, tal vez no halle paz como para poder descansar, tal vez necesita de mi ayuda, sino se convertirá en un fantasma furioso, un eco de muerte o cualquier otro ente de los que él y yo cazábamos. Tengo que saber la verdad. Y tengo un plan para ello. Pero necesito salir de aquí, al menos por unos días, sin despertar las sospechas de Lisa, que últimamente se ha vuelto bastante posesiva. Creo que teme que si me alejo de ellos, pueda suicidarme o algo parecido. Ella sabe de mis noches sin dormir. Ella me siente cuando me despierto ahogando un grito. Me oye respirar agitadamente durante varios minutos, mientras trato de calmarme. Y por la mañana me ve pálido, ojeroso, taciturno. Y para complicar aún más mi situación, he cometido el error de contarle acerca de mi visión, de la voz de mi padre que me persigue pidiéndome que salve a mi hermano o que lo mate, al principio me miró con extrañeza, pero luego su mirada cambió y ahora percibo cierta desconfianza, cierto recelo, creo que teme que pueda estar perdiendo la razón. Hace unos días, por la tarde, se sentó conmigo en el porche, me alcanzó una lata de cerveza y luego me endilgó el típico discursito de que "debía dejar atrás el pasado", "que mi hermano estaba muerto y así iba a permanecer", "que ahora por fin era libre"… ella no entiende lo que éramos, no comprende que éramos más que sólo familia, nos complementábamos, o al menos él me complementaba a mí. Nunca he podido ser yo mismo. Sin mi padre primero y sin Sammy después, mi norte ha desaparecido por completo. Toda esa charla ha creado un muro que aumenta día a día entre nosotros. Por la mañana me levanto y bebo en silencio el café que me sirve y sin mediar palabra me dirijo al taller de Jameson. Allí he podido hallar un poco de consuelo. Ayer le conté al viejo acerca de mis pesadillas. Permaneció en silencio largo rato. Parecía meditar. Finalmente, me dijo exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar: "Hijo, debes escuchar a tu corazón, y luego cuando lo hagas, síguelo. Él te guiará adonde necesitas llegar." Y si, es lo que haré. Iré a ver a quien me ayudará a escuchar mi corazón. Porque todo mi ser me dice que Sammy me necesita y en eso yo jamás me he equivocado.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sam)

29 de mayo

Los últimos diez días han pasado tan rápido que casi no me he dado cuenta. Hasta hoy no he tenido tiempo de reflexionar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida.

Beau se ha comportado como un verdadero amigo, casi como un hermano. Me ha acompañado, me ha ayudado a restablecerme. Ya me siento muchísimo mejor. Por ahora le estoy ayudando a realizar refacciones en su casa, los días transcurren entre trabajo duro, calor, muchísimo calor y cuando acaba el día nos sentamos en el porche a compartir una merecida cerveza luego de un día de labor. Beau me ha contado acerca de su familia. Él es el menor de dos hermanos. Y aunque su padre los abandonó siendo ellos muy pequeños, él siempre obedeció a su hermano mayor, a la sombra de quien creció. Siempre hizo lo que se esperaba de él, dejó que su hermano mayor tomara las mejores oportunidades en el negocio familiar, relegó voluntariamente todas sus aspiraciones en pos de lograr las de su hermano. ¿Y todo para qué? Cuando llegó el momento y el mayor se hizo cargo de la empresa familiar, lo dejó fuera sin ninguna clase de consideración. Olvidó todos los sacrificios que él hizo y le cerró las puertas en las narices. Pero ahora, el hermano mayor de Beau está en la cárcel. Un mal manejo de los negocios familiares hizo que acabara encarcelado, así que la empresa familiar está acéfala y mi amigo está esperando el momento oportuno para presentarse y asumir el cargo que por derecho le corresponde. Creo que me ha sentado bien este cambio, no sólo el hecho de haber podido superar mi adicción a la sangre demoníaca, sino también el haber dejado el mundo de la caza. No se si para siempre, pero al menos por ahora no voy a volver a cazar. Esa etapa de mi vida se ha acabado para siempre. Tal vez aún tenga una oportunidad de llevar una vida normal como cualquier mortal. Lo único que lamento de mi nueva vida es que Dean no pueda estar conmigo… aunque pensándolo bien, comienzo a pensar que mi hermano se ha adaptado demasiado rápido a su nueva vida color de rosa, tal vez yo era una carga para él, era la espina clavada en su piel que no le permitía ser feliz, tal vez tenga razón Beau cuando me dice que todos los sacrificios que hagas por un hermano mayor son inútiles, apenas puedan ellos te darán la espalda y se olvidarán de todos los sacrificios que has hecho por ellos. A fin de cuentas ellos son los primeros, primeros en nacer, primeros en ocuparse del negocio familiar. ¿Será posible que Dean me haya olvidado? Parece haberse adaptado perfectamente a su nueva familia, yo sólo he sido un estorbo en su vida, me soporta desde que tenía cuatro años, pero... podría ser un poco más agradecido, no se, tal vez podría demostrar más dolor. Después de todo se supone que sacrifiqué mi vida por él y por toda la humanidad. No creí que se fuera a quedar a vivir con Lisa como un manso cordero. Dean me ha desilusionado.

Beau me suministra todos los días esa asquerosa infusión que él mismo inventó y que –aunque repugnante- debo reconocer ha funcionado y me ha ayudado a superar el deseo de consumir y a la vez me ha dado fuerza y energía a raudales. Sigo sintiéndome eufórico y físicamente jamás me sentí mejor.

Empiezo a sentirme cansado de esta soledad en la que mi amigo parece moverse tan bien. Esta tarde iré al pueblo, necesito cambiar de aire. Necesito interactuar con otros seres humanos…

… 20 hs.

Tal como dije, esta tarde fui al pueblo. Entré en una librería con la intención de adquirir varios periódicos de distintos estados –supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre- para enterarme de las últimas actividades de los seres sobrenaturales. La calma en la que he estado viviendo no es real. El caos reina por doquier. Estoy triangulando los datos que he obtenido para tratar de obtener información más precisa.

Pero lo extraño sucedió mientras estaba dentro del negocio, me había concentrado tanto en la lectura de un viejo ejemplar que no advertí los comentarios de la gente. Cuando alcé los ojos noté que todos miraban las luces, que titilaban incesantemente. Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta: eso era signo de presencia demoníaca; con disimulo salí del negocio para buscar al culpable. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad apenas me alejé yo. Aún dudando, me acerqué a un escaparate en donde provoqué el mismo efecto. Al borde de un ataque de pánico, me metí a mi automóvil y encendí la radio: tal como sospechaba, no se podía oír a causa de la estática que hacía interferencia. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Es que no he superado aún la adicción? ¿O es que acaso esta vez me he transformado en algo peor? Algo que tal vez la desintoxicación no logró quitar de mi sistema... comienzo a desesperarme, tal vez lo adecuado sea ir a ver a Bobby. Él seguro sabrá qué hacer y podrá ayudarme.

Al regresar a la casa de Beau, éste me esperaba de bastante mal humor. Me increpó acerca de mi escapada, mencionando que aún no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para semejante aventura, además de que psicológicamente –según mi amigo- mis defensas se encuentran aún bajas. Bebimos juntos una infusión a la que agregó más hierbas para posibilitar mi rápido restablecimiento. A él no puedo decirle lo que he descubierto hoy. No lo comprendería. Pensaría que deliro o que estoy loco.

…...

23.30 hs.

He finalizado de analizar los datos de los periódicos que compré hoy en el pueblo. Los resultados son sorprendentes. La actividad demoníaca es fuerte e intensa en casi todas partes, pero lo es más aún en los estados que rodean a Indiana y allí, donde se encuentra Dean, reina una extraña calma, casi como el ojo de un huracán. Algo grande está por suceder y mi hermano corre peligro. Debo hallar el modo de advertirle, porque a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi hermano; y aunque Beau cree que todos los hermanos mayores son unos cabrones, yo aún pienso que Dean no es así. Me niego a pensar que no le importo a mi hermano. Pero mi amigo no va a permitir que me vaya. Así que voy a dejarle una nota y partiré inmediatamente. No puedo demorar un instante más.


	12. Chapter 12

(Dean)

2 de junio

La calma que reina en este estado es tan obvia que ni siquiera necesito analizar los periódicos o ver los reportes del tiempo en Internet. Lo siento en el ambiente. Lo presiento. Hay algo grande acercándose. Pero esta vez no voy a hacer nada para evitarlo. Es más espero que una horda de demonios acaben con mi vida de una buena vez. No soporto más esta rutina.

Ben está enfermo. Lisa permanece horas y horas a la cabecera de su cama poniendo paños fríos en su cabeza para aliviarle la fiebre. Es una fantástica madre. Me conmueve el amor que siente por su hijo y a la vez envidio tanto al chico, él si tendrá cientos de recuerdos que le llenarán la vida, recuerdos de una madre amorosa que lo cuidaba. En cambio mi hermano y yo tuvimos que conformarnos con tan pocos recuerdos, en realidad él con los que yo le transmitía, tuvimos que construir nuestra propia realidad. Y así fue como acabamos, yo aquí, tratando de vivir la vida de esta mujer a quien admiro pero no amo y mi hermano sepultado en el hoyo para siempre. No es justo. Me resisto a aceptar que nuestro destino sea ese. Todo mi ser se revela contra eso.

La enfermedad de Ben ha impedido que lleve a cabo mi plan de ir en busca de ayuda. Pero ya no más. Mañana haré ese viaje, serán sólo unos días, pero es imprescindible que yo sepa a qué me enfrento. Las pesadillas han continuado, siempre el mismo Sam que me ignora, me odia, se aleja de mí a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos. Además de las pesadillas, la voz de mi padre sigue torturándome noche y día. Mis nervios están destrozados. Y no puedo compartirlo con nadie. Porque nadie lo entendería. Pensarían que estoy loco. Y la verdad es que comienzo a dudar yo mismo de mi cordura. En mi mente reina la confusión.

Anoche cuando regresaba del taller de Jameson me he encontrado frente a frente con un demonio. Me salió al cruce, no pude hacer nada y si hubiera querido, me hubiera podido matar allí mismo. Pero por lo visto, esa no era su intención. Sólo se quedó allí mirándome con sus ojos negros como la noche, sonrió malignamente y murmuró antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido "Es inevitable, Winchester. Esta vez no lo vas a evitar." Luego de que se fue, comencé a pensar que en realidad no había visto nada, que todo era producto de mi imaginación, que las alucinaciones se están tornando peligrosas. Porque evidentemente estoy delirando. La pérdida de mi hermano ha destruido mis defensas mentales y por eso me estoy hundiendo en la locura. Una sola persona en este mundo me puede decir la verdad. Y mañana irá a verla.

Pero sólo en caso de que no estuviera loco… ¿qué es inevitable? ¿qué es lo que esta vez no voy a poder evitar? Ya me quitaron todo lo que tenía, todo lo que me importaba en la vida, así que no se porqué creen que me interesa evitar algo más. Aunque me dijeran que mañana mismo se acaba el mundo, no me importaría. Porque para mí se acabó el día que se fue Sammy. Ese día yo también morí.

De todas formas, he comenzado a tomar precauciones extra. Así como ese demonio pudo acabar conmigo, creo que es probable que intenten cargarse a Lisa o al niño, o peor aún, que intenten poseer a alguno de los dos, tal vez por el solo hecho de causarme daño, pesar. Creo que no van a dejarnos en paz hasta que el último de nosotros, los Winchester haya muerto. Y me temo que ese soy yo. Vienen a por mí. Están buscando venganza porque a causa mía, a instancias mías fue que Sam pudo sobreponerse a la posesión de Lucifer. Saben que sin mi apoyo Sammy no hubiera resistido tanto y tampoco hubiera vencido. Se que lo hizo por mi. Yo he sido la causa de la derrota de la cucaracha mayor. Y me lo va a hacer pagar. Pero no voy a entregarme mansamente, aunque es lo que desearía hacer. Poner fin a esta tortura. Pero no. Voy a ofrecer pelea. Caeré de pie. Como lo hace un Winchester, como le enseñé a mi hermano. Y yo honraré su muerte.


	13. Chapter 13

(Sam)

1 de junio

Esa noche, apenas pude me deslicé fuera de la casa de Beau y en silencio y rápidamente crucé los bosques que la rodean para llegar al amanecer al poblado en donde había estado esa misma tarde. La calma rodeaba el paisaje del pequeño pueblecito dormido. Con el mayor sigilo, aprendido de mi hermano, me robé un automóvil bastante discreto, que me permitiera movilizarme más velozmente. Una vez en la carretera, me sentí libre por primera vez en semanas. La amistad de Beau y su exagerada preocupación por mi salud en vez de ayudarme han logrado fastidiarme. He transcurrido toda mi vida bajo el manto de sobreprotección de Dean y ahora ¿debo soportar otro amigo sobreprotector? No. Ya basta. ¿Es que acaso todos piensan que necesito ayuda para todo en mi vida? ¿Es que nadie puede creer que puedo desempeñarme perfectamente solo y sin ayuda de nadie? Bien. Ahora se los demostraré. Me dirijo hacia Indiana. Aunque el riesgo de que Dean logre detectarme es bastante alto, iré de todos modos, ya que necesito asegurarme personalmente de que todo esté bien por allí, además de que quiero ver qué clase de vida lleva exactamente mi hermano. Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos. Necesito saber cómo vive su nueva vida. Una vez que haya visto con mis propios ojos todo lo que necesito ver, voy a ir a casa de Bobby para contarle lo que me ha sucedido. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que le cuente a Dean que estoy vivo. Y bien. Vaya. Estoy sentado en un pequeño restaurante a la vera de un camino secundario. He pedido una porción de pastel y un café. Tal vez porque me recuerdan a mi hermano. Él ama el pastel y el café fuerte. Siempre lo ha adorado. Esta sensación de libertad, de tranquilidad. Hacía años que no me sentía tan bien. Ahora entiendo las palabras de Dean. Cuando luego de derrotar a los siete pecados capitales lo increpé por el trato que había hecho para salvarme, me respondió -y en ese momento no tuvo sentido para mí- que no le importaba lo que yo pensase, porque por primera vez en años se sentía bien consigo mismo, en paz con todo y con todos. Ahora lo comprendo. Cuando has cumplido con tu deber –cualquiera que éste sea- te invade esa sensación. La sensación de paz y tranquilidad de quien sabe que ha hecho lo que se esperaba de él. En el caso de Dean, él sentía que había hecho lo que debía al salvarme, al ofrecer su vida por mí. Y yo, en este momento me siento tan bien porque se, sin lugar a dudas, que he hecho lo que se esperaba de mí. Para lo que toda la vida me he estado preparando. Ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la vida de todos los demás. Ya nadie podrá decir que "Sam es el raro de la familia Winchester", ahora quienes me recuerden deberán estar felices de las decisiones que tomé a lo largo de mi vida. En cierto modo, es una forma de resarcirme de todo el daño que Lucifer y sus secuaces me hicieron desde que era un crío. Siempre viví rodeado de sus fuerzas malignas, siempre me tuvieron en la mira, siguiéndome, estudiándome, evitando que me alejara demasiado del camino que tenían trazado para mí. Pero los he vencido. No han logrado doblegarme ni transformarme en un ser malvado. Seguiré viaje inmediatamente. Necesito llegar a Indiana lo más pronto posible. Me faltan aún varias horas de viaje.

…...

6 hs. (2 de junio)

He llegado a la puerta de la casa de Lisa. Todo parecía estar en calma. Imaginando que la feliz familia dormía, con gran precaución me aproximé para ver más de cerca de mi hermano. En realidad, Lisa estaba en el cuarto del niño, quien parece estar enfermo, ya que la madre le colocaba sobre su frente paños fríos. Me recordó tanto a Dean, a lo que él hacía cuando yo me enfermaba y éramos dos críos indefensos. Porque aunque mi hermano siempre parecía saber exactamente qué hacer y parecía tener el control de todas las situaciones, sólo era un niño triste y solitario. Vaya infancia que hemos pasado. Una mierda de vida es la que hemos llevado hasta ahora. Ojalá al menos uno de los dos pudiera volver a ser normal.

Dean no estaba en el cuarto de Ben, así que me aproximé con cuidado a la otra ventana, imaginando que estaría durmiendo en su propio cuarto. Pero no era así. La cama estaba vacía. Dean estaba sentado en el piso, descalzo, como suele hacer cuando se siente muy mal y no sabe a quién acudir para que obtener consuelo o ayuda. Sostenía su petaca en una mano y de vez en cuando se la llevaba pensativamente a los labios. No parecía estar feliz, ni calmado ni tranquilo. Más bien, resignado. O deprimido. Creo que todo lo que comentó Beau acerca de los hermanos mayores no se aplica a Dean. Él jamás ha sido interesado, y yo no recuerdo que haya puesto sus propios intereses por encima de los míos. Por el contrario. Desde que tengo memoria, su prioridad he sido siempre yo. ¿Cómo pude oír siquiera a ese sujeto?

La cuestión que me apremia ahora es que he detectado presencia demoníaca cerca de la casa de mi hermano. Si. Aún conservo la capacidad de detectar demonios, así con exactitud puedo decir que la casa de Lisa es el centro de una intensa actividad. Y creo que mi hermano también lo sabe. Parte de su estado de ánimo puede ser a causa de ello. Creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea. Hay una sola persona en el mundo que puede advertirle a Dean acerca del peligro que corre sin que yo tenga que exponerme. Me dirijo hacia allí, sólo que no se si es el cansancio por las horas que llevo conduciendo, sin dormir, o tal vez no estoy recuperado del todo, pero mis manos han comenzado a temblar otra vez. Debe ser el cansancio. Voy a dormir unas horas y luego seguiré viaje para ver a la única persona que me puede ayudar. Y en quien confío.


	14. Chapter 14

5 de junio.

He tenido una gran discusión con Lisa. Comenzó como una tontería pero ha llegado a ser tan grave que no se si voy a regresar. Hace dos noches, como seguía insomne, me levanté de la cama y comencé a beber un poco de whisky. Lo hago porque es una de las pocas cosas que me tranquilizan y me quitan algo de esta angustia que me atenaza el pecho. Pero Lisa se había levantado a atender a Ben, que sigue enfermo. Tal vez por eso, no estaba del mejor humor. Y cuando regresó y me vio, se enfureció. Supongo que me ha estado soportando durante demasiado tiempo, imagino que no he cubierto sus expectativas…

Comenzó a decirme que lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en mí mismo, que soy un egoísta, porque lo único que me importan son mis propios sentimientos, dijo que ella también había tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, que había pasado por momentos terribles, pero aún así siempre había tratado de pensar en los demás. Me ha dicho que es una completa tontería seguir pensando en un hermano que ya no está, que debo pensar en mi propia vida, en vivirla de la mejor manera posible, y que Ben necesita un padre, alguien que esté con él, que participe en su crianza, no un hombre que lo único que puede mostrar es depresión, que el único sentimiento que he sido capaz de expresar es lástima por mi mismo. Tal vez tiene razón, tal vez es cierto que soy un hijo de puta egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si amar a mi hermano es egoísmo, entonces soy el más egoísta del mundo. No puedo seguir así, siento que Sam me necesita, donde quiera que él esté. Y Lisa no va a entender este sentimiento nunca. Es inútil que trate de explicarle. Además, creo que tiene razón en cuanto a que Ben necesita a su lado un hombre que lo quiera como un padre, que lo eduque, que viva su vida junto a él. Yo no puedo. Es imposible que lo haga. Estoy demasiado dañado, demasiado quebrado. Y lo he estado desde que vi a mi padre matar a ese cambia-formas cuando yo apenas contaba con cuatro años. No soy lo que se podría llamar un tipo normal. Y por lo tanto no puedo vivir una vida normal. Lo siento Sammy, pero hasta aquí ha llegado mi promesa. No puedo seguir en esta vida falsa, vacía y hueca. No es mi vida. Lisa es una buena mujer y Ben es un chiquillo maravilloso que merecen vivir una vida tranquila, sin cosas sobrenaturales ni locuras depresivas, no puedo ni debo seguir a su lado. Los estoy poniendo en riesgo. Así que me voy. Supongo que volveré a lo de Bobby. Después de todo es lo más parecido a un padre que tengo en este mundo. Él va a entender. Y me va a ayudar. Sobre todo ahora que Missouri me ha puesto sobre la pista de lo que puede estar sucediendo. Si. He ido hasta Lawrence, para ver a Missouri Mosley. Es la única en quien confío lo suficiente como para contarle lo que me sucede y como para confiar en lo que me diga.

Antes de llegar a su casa he pasado por el cementerio en donde perdí a Sammy. Una fuerte sensación de que hallaría algo particular me guió hasta allí. Pero no he hallado nada. Sólo silencio y tristeza. Mi tristeza infinita. Quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás. No debí dejar que Sam aceptara a Lucifer en su cuerpo… en fin, luego llegué a la casa de Missouri, quien me recibió sin sorpresa, parecía que me estaba esperando. Ha estado amable como siempre, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Y no ha sido necesario que yo le contase nada de lo que me sucedía. Ella sola me lo ha dicho todo. Esa mujer tiene unas capacidades admirables. Básicamente, me dijo que ella también había sentido al espíritu de Sam, que éste la había estado rondando, tratando de comunicarse con ella y que al fin lo había logrado unos días atrás. Aparentemente, mi hermano está preocupado por mi seguridad y lo que lo retenía en este mundo ha sido esa preocupación. Los demonios están al acecho, tal como yo había imaginado, desean acabar conmigo y mi hermano me ha puesto sobre alerta. Traté de pedirle a Missouri detalles acerca del lugar en dónde se encuentra Sam y me ha asegurado que su espíritu ha sido liberado del Infierno. Ya no se encuentra allí y ahora descansa finalmente en paz. Cuando me dijo eso he tenido dos sensaciones contemporáneas: por un lado alivio, por saber que mi hermano no está condenado por toda la eternidad, sino que ha sido salvado, al menos su espíritu lo ha sido. Y eso me ha llenado de una profunda tranquilidad. Pero por otra parte, me ha invadido una gran desesperación, porque ya nada puedo hacer. Sammy se ha ido para siempre. No tengo manera de recuperarlo y deberé hacerme a esa idea. Missouri ha sido tan comprensiva. Por primera vez desde que mi hermano murió he podido abrazarme a alguien en quien confío plenamente y he llorado sin reparos. He llorado por papá, por mamá, por Sammy. Toda mi familia destruida. Perdida para siempre. Missouri me ha prometido que me llamará si de algún modo logra comunicarse con el espíritu de Sam. Le creo. Claro que lo hará. Ahora lo único que me queda es ponerme en alerta y regresar donde Bobby. Pero primero voy a ir al trastero de papá y voy a recoger todas mis armas. No es seguro que yo ande por este mundo caótico desarmado. Más aún sabiendo que los demonios le han puesto precio a mi cabeza.


	15. Chapter 15

(Sam)

9 de junio

A duras penas llegué a la casa de Missouri Mosley. Algo ha salido mal en la desintoxicación que traté de hacer. Lo que estoy padeciendo son los síntomas de la abstinencia… y tal como imaginaba, la bebida que me ofrecía Beau era sangre de demonio camuflada con otras sustancias inocuas, rebajada en un porcentaje tal que es imposible darse cuenta, salvo que tengas condiciones especiales como las de Missouri o las mías. He debido beber una de las últimas raciones que había traído para poder hablar con ella y organizar lo que vine a hacer y a decirle. Tengo un plan y lo voy a llevar a cabo. Al principio Missouri se sorprendió bastante de verme. Le habían llegado rumores de mi muerte. Pero cuando le expliqué lo que me ha sucedido se ha mostrado dispuesta a ayudarme, pensé que me resultaría difícil convencerla de colaborar conmigo en mi plan pero ha resultado más fácil de lo que creí, ya que ella básicamente está de acuerdo conmigo. Le he contado que he regresado del Infierno gracias a quién sabe qué poder. No tengo idea acerca de quién me sacó pero si se que los demonios andan tras de mí. Y la prueba que necesitaba es lo que Beau me ha hecho. Confié en él y aquí estoy, padeciendo los efectos de la sangre demoníaca en mi sistema. No he logrado desintoxicarme como yo creía... con razón las luces chisporroteaban cuando estuve en esa librería del pueblo. Con razón la estática en la radio. Así que básicamente estoy donde comencé. Intoxicado, adicto e incapaz de salir de este círculo y es por eso que no puedo presentarme ante mi hermano. Y Missouri lo ha entendido, porque me dijo que lo mismo le sucedió a papá cuando abandonó a Dean, y éste luego me fue a buscar a Stanford. Papá había ido a verla varias veces, es más me ha contado que cuando nosotros fuimos a salvar a esa pobre mujer que había comprado la que fuera nuestra casa, papá estaba allí, con ella. Sólo que se sentía incapaz de presentarse ante nosotros, porque necesitaba hallar respuestas primero. Y lo mismo me sucede a mí. No puedo presentarme así como así ante mi hermano sin tener las respuestas a lo que está sucediendo. Necesito saber por qué y para qué me buscan los demonios. Se que me están siguiendo, probablemente Beau esté tras mi pista, porque sabe que voy a debilitarme en cuanto no tenga más su poción, y para evitarlo tendré que consumir más sangre. Indudablemente, Beau trabaja para algún demonio. Debo averiguar para cuál. Missouri se ha puesto ya a investigar y mientras tanto va a alertar a Dean, que tarde o temprano aparecerá por su casa, ya que conozco a mi hermano y cuando no sepa que más hacer, consultará a la psíquica que ayudaba a papá. Él siempre trató de hacer lo mismo que nuestro padre. Por ahora, vamos a hacerle creer que los demonios están tras de él, para no ponerlo sobre alerta y para que comience a tomar precauciones. Circular por la carretera sin una maldita pistola en el maletero no es lo más seguro para él.

Por otra parte, como mi situación física es bastante compleja y estoy decidido a evitar beber sangre demoníaca, Missouri me ha enviado a la casa de una joven asistente suya, que por lo que parece seguirá sus pasos, ya que tiene una gran capacidad premonitoria. Esta joven me ha asistido y he podido hallar un lugar en donde descansar y recuperarme.

…Han transcurrido varios días y hoy puedo escribir otra vez. Según me han contado Missouri y Janet –así se llama su asistente- mi condición empeoró tanto al tercer día de mi supuesta desintoxicación, que tomando una decisión desesperada, ambas mujeres han conseguido sangre demoníaca y me la han dado –en pequeñas cantidades- a beber. Eso me ha salvado la vida, ya que esta vez sí que estoy bien jodido: no puedo dejar de alimentarme con la sangre de esos cabrones, al parecer se ha cumplido lo que Castiel aseguró en una oportunidad (y que Dean jamás supo que yo oí). Y no es que no pueda dejar de consumir por falta de voluntad o por simple necesidad. No. Se ha transformado en parte de mi ser, si no consumo la sangre que necesito, me debilito inexorablemente y si me negara a consumirla moriría en medio de terribles sufrimientos y agonía. Como un maldito demonio. Me niego a creer que haya dejado de ser humano, pero esto va a hacer que mi relación con Dean se vea entorpecida. A más de mentirle acerca de mi regreso del Infierno, le voy a tener que mentir sobre mi condición. Cuando sepa la verdad se va a cabrear y bastante. Así que todo esto me hace sentir bastante mal anímicamente. Por fortuna estoy muy cómodo en casa de Janet, ella es una chica encantadora, y a pesar de saber lo que sabe acerca de mi persona y quiénes somos los Winchester, ya que Missouri le ha contado todo, se ha comportado tan dulcemente conmigo que no he podido evitar liarme con ella. La verdad, creo que empiezo a parecerme a Dean cada vez más. ¿Cómo diablos puedo pensar en sexo con la situación que estoy viviendo? Pues aparentemente, lo he hecho y ayer por la noche, mientras estaba fuera, en la galería de la casa de Jan, ella me trajo un vaso de jugo, comenzamos a hablar, me contó muchas cosas de su infancia, cómo comenzó con estas cualidades especiales que tiene, todo lo que sufrió al sentirse diferente al resto de las personas, y la verdad, es que me sentí identificado, su infancia y la mía se parecen tanto… y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos haciendo el amor con furia, con pasión, casi como si quisiéramos hacernos daño mutuamente. Hacía tiempo que no hacía el amor tan apasionadamente, hacía tiempo que una mujer no despertaba esta clase de pasión en mí. Luego nos dormimos uno en brazos del otro. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en casa.


	16. Chapter 16

(Dean)

15 de junio

Luego de haber hablado con Missouri Mosley, decidí regresar a casa de Bobby, pues era evidente que ya no podía regresar a casa de Lisa. Mi historia con ella está terminada. Lo lamento Sammy, pero no he podido cumplir lo único que me has hecho prometer. Esa vida no es para mí.

He recogido mis armas en el trastero de papá, me he asegurado que las cosas de Sam estén en orden, como a él le gustaría hallarlas si pudiese regresar de algún modo. Ese chico era obsesivo del orden y la prolijidad. Siempre fue así, desde pequeño, supongo que era una cualidad innata en él y la debió haber heredado de mamá, porque en eso ni papá ni yo nos hemos destacado. El viaje a casa de Bobby fue largo, fatigoso y complicado, no por la lejanía sino por todos los acontecimientos extraños que parecieron acompañarme desde que salí de Lawrence. La primera cosa que noté, cuando paré a beber un café y compré unos periódicos de varios estados, fue que esa calma tan tensa y extraña que rodeaba al estado de Indiana había desaparecido, casi al mismo tiempo que yo emprendí viaje hacia Lawrence. Ahora los acontecimientos extraños se expandían a gran velocidad por todos los estados. Luego, varios kilómetros más adelante, cuando ya había atravesado Kansas y me adentraba en South Dakota, me detuve a dormir en un motel que mucho tiempo atrás Sam y yo usamos en una de nuestras cacerías. Y allí ocurrió el ataque. Afortunadamente aún no se me quita la costumbre de dormir con un arma bajo la almohada, así que pude defenderme. No se qué fue exactamente lo que me despertó, probablemente mi instinto, el hecho es que de pronto mi habitación había sido invadido por tres demonios que me miraban con sus amenazantes ojos negros. El más joven de ellos y aparentemente el de más poder, me atacó sin dudarlo, ante lo cual saqué mi arma y pude pegarle un balazo que hizo que el engendro gritara de dolor. Pero no acabé con él de ninguna manera, por el contrario la bala pareció enfurecerlo aún más. La lucha era despareja y no pude con los tres. Me redujeron, me ataron y comenzaron a torturarme. Primero me preguntaron acerca de mi hermano, dónde estaba, qué le había sucedido. Aunque me hubiera gustado mentirles y decirles que mi hermano estaba vivo y bien, no pude hacerlo. Simplemente les dije que el hijo de puta de Lucifer se lo había llevado con él al Infierno. Y que allí estaba por culpa de ellos. Y que yo jamás se los perdonaría así que podían tener por seguro que los iba a cazar uno a uno. Parece que las noticias no se expanden rápido en el hoyo, ya que los tres seres se miraron con gran sorpresa cuando comprendieron que no les mentía, que mi hermanito está muerto. Parece que esto era lo que les preocupaba, ya que seguían asegurando que yo les mentía, finalmente se fueron no sin antes hacer dos cosas. Me hirieron con un puñal que untaron en un líquido apestoso que el más joven de ellos llevaba consigo. La herida no es de consideración, parece como si hubieran querido ingresar un poco de esa sustancia en mi torrente sanguíneo. Me duele un poco, pero nada más. Y antes de dejarme en mi habitación, solo, herido y golpeado, me dijeron "No hay vuelta atrás, no puedes evitarlo" "El destino de tu hermano ha sido escrito en el libro de la vida." "Tu vida está acabada, Winchester, ya nadie te necesita y nadie puede salvarte."

Todas estas frases me han llenado de perplejidad y duda. Estos demonios no van a dejar a mi hermano descansar en paz, el hecho de que esté muerto no pareció alegrarlos demasiado, es más, en realidad no creo exagerar si digo que por el contrario, los afligió en extremo el saber de la muerte de Sammy. No lo entiendo. ¿No se supone que los demonios odian a Sam por lo que le hizo a Lucifer? Eso en el caso de que ellos quisieran que su jefe se constituyera en amo de este mundo. Y si no lo querían, como Crowley y otros, imagino que deberían estar profundamente agradecidos a ese humano que ha dado su vida para que ellos sigan en este mundo causando daño y dolor. Ahora pueden hacerlo con total libertad. De una manera o de otra, Sam acabó con el Apocalipsis, para beneplácito o para disgusto de los demonios, pero lo hizo. Y en cuanto a las amenazas que me han hecho a mí, en realidad no me importan, siempre he estado cerca del hoyo, así que esta situación no me preocupa demasiado. Se que me queda poco, y se también que nadie puede hacer nada para salvarme y yo tampoco quiero que nadie me salve. Así que si creyeron afligirme o asustarme con sus amenazas, se equivocaron y bastante.

Ayer llegué a casa de Bobby. Estaba tan agotado que me metí en cama y dormí hasta hace poco más de una hora. Bobby no ha llegado aún, según he podido deducir ha ido hasta los pantanos de Florida, detrás de algo. Por lo que veo, desde que recuperó la movilidad de sus piernas, Bobby ha vuelto a ser el cazador que era antes o aún mejor. Bien por él. Espero que le alegre tenerme de vuelta. Diablos, como necesito hablar con él… además no me estoy sintiendo nada bien, y la herida que me hicieron los demonios ha comenzado a molestarme y bastante. Tal vez Bobby me pueda ayudar a curármela mejor cuando regrese. Por ahora voy a descansar un rato más ya que creo que tengo algo de fiebre, me duele muchísimo la cabeza y comienzo a temer que estos demonios me hayan infectado con algún virus infernal como el croatoan, o algo similar. Si es así, solo espero que Bobby no se tarde demasiado o tendré que acabar conmigo yo mismo y la verdad es que preferiría que lo hiciera el que ha sido como mi padre para mí. No voy a permitir que me deje vivir para que me vea convertirme en un maldito zombie o en algo peor. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle a Sammy cuanto lo he querido desde el día en que nació. Aunque no se lo pueda decir personalmente, me gustaría vivir lo suficiente como para lograr que algún psíquico me contacte con su espíritu y pueda decirle estas cosas que llevo dentro, cosas que no le dije por mi estúpido miedo a los momentos sentimentales. Si tan sólo me hubiera atrevido a hablar cuando él lo deseaba, me han quedado tantas cosas por decirle, cuánto ha significado él en mi vida, como me ha sabido mantener humano y por el camino correcto aún desde que era un crío, cuánto lamento todo lo que sufrió cuando perdió a Jess y cuando tuvo que adaptarse a la vida de cazador que tanto se esforzó por dejar atrás. Yo fui como un lastre en su vida, evité que se despegara de ese pasado que tanto odiaba y como hermano mayor debería haberlo alentado, ayudado a hacerlo. Y luego, cuando comenzó con esos extraños poderes, lo miré más de una vez como si fuera un fenómeno, en vez de ser más comprensivo, más amplio con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Dios… la culpa está acabando conmigo.


	17. Chapter 17

(Sam)

22 de junio

Llevo varios días meditando acerca de lo que he de hacer. Los días que he transcurrido con Janet me han dado la tranquilidad que hace tiempo no tenía. Pero a pesar de eso, yo se que no es mi lugar, ni es mi tiempo, no pertenezco aquí y debo continuar, debo luchar contra mi naturaleza, contra mi destino. Quiero hacerlo. Missouri ha continuado ayudándome, está buscando algún tipo de solución a mi problema, aunque dudo que la pueda hallar. Hace tres días, mientras Janet había ido por provisiones, salí a caminar por las afueras del pueblo y sin darme cuenta, terminé en el cementerio Stull, donde todo empezó -o terminó- según como se mire. Y allí fue cuando tres demonios se me acercaron, trataron de dominarme, pero sólo un gesto de mi mano acabó con los tres al mismo tiempo. Señal indiscutible de que mis poderes han aumentado. Estaba por regresar apresuradamente a casa de mi amiga, para advertirle del peligro, cuando detrás de unas tumbas apareció mi antiguo amigo Beau. Al principio se mostró amable y trató de indagar con disimulo el porqué de mi súbito abandono. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sabía toda la verdad, decidió jugar él también con las cartas de la verdad. Y se presentó ante mí con todo su poder. Y con su verdadero aspecto, el cual, por cierto, es realmente aterrador. En realidad estoy frente a Belzebú o Beelzebub, este demonio es el Príncipe de los demonios. Es el director de las nueve Jerarquías infernales, que están debajo de la primera, regida por Samael, Satanás o Lucifer. El primero después de Satán, es el señor de las moscas, coronado con una cinta de fuego, cornudo, negro y amenazante, peludo con alas de murciélago. Una vez que se le invoca, es extremadamente difícil deshacerse de él. Y aunque yo no le he invocado, él ha decidido contactarme, porque según me ha explicado, él no podrá ser nunca rey del Infierno, ya que el mismísimo Dios se lo prohibió por toda la eternidad, pero sí me ha sugerido que si yo acepto continuar el reinado del Infierno, mientras Lucifer está encarcelado, nadie me lo puede impedir, y él sería mi socio, reinaría conmigo. Los poderes que he ido obteniendo se han afianzado un poco por la sangre demoníaca que he consumido y otro poco por mi estadía en el hoyo. Y son irrenunciables. Ya nunca más volveré a ser simplemente Sam Winchester. Me ha ofrecido el trono del mundo y del Infierno. Dejaría de ser un simple mortal para pasar a ser el mortal con más poder en toda la creación. La verdad es que eso no me ha tentado. Y creo que este demonio hijo de puta se imaginaba que mi respuesta iba a ser negativa. Lo intentó todo, riqueza, fama, gloria, poder, la posibilidad de decidir sobre casi todo lo existente, pero nada de eso ha sido lo que me ha convencido. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de que acabara con la vida de Missouri, Bobby o Janet. Pero mi suerte estaba echada y él lo sabía. Porque fue él mismo el que manejó los hilos de mi destino para obligarme a tomar la decisión que he tomado. Este maldito demonio me conoce más que Dean. Y sabe que tengo un sólo punto débil en este mundo y en el otro. Y ese es mi hermano. Así es, Dean. Ojalá algún día llegue a tus manos esto que estoy escribiendo, así podrás entender los motivos de mi decisión. Si, hermano, estoy haciendo esto por ti, para salvarte, porque quiero que vivas, quiero que seas feliz, a pesar de todo y de todos. Parece que estoy destinado a sacrificarme por el bien de otros. Pero lo hago con gusto. Lo único que lamento es que no podré seguir ayudando a los seres que sufren, por el contrario ahora seré el amo de los demonios, mi misión será ayudarlos y protegerlos a ellos. Mientras estaba en ese cementerio, el demonio ha hecho que tenga una visión, y en ella he visto a mi hermano enfermo, herido. Muriendo lentamente. Y luego Beelzebub me ha indicado que él mismo ha infectado a Dean con un virus infernal, que no es el croatoan, y que le causará una muerte lenta, agónica y lo suficientemente terrible como para que yo no me resista a sus designios. Así que he aceptado. A cambio de asociarme con él, Beelzebub le devolverá la vida a Dean. Pero como no confío plenamente en los demonios, he decidido dirigirme a casa de Bobby, donde se que está mi hermano, para verlo por mí mismo, tratar de hacerle entender el porqué de mi decisión y luego despedirme de él, esta vez definitivamente. Y quiero asegurarme de que mi nuevo socio cumpla con su parte del trato. Missouri sigue intentando por todos los medios hallar algo que me haga volver a ser "humano" y no mitad demonio, pero estoy seguro de que no hay nada en este mundo que lo pueda lograr. Tanto tiempo absorbiendo la maldad, que yo mismo me he convertido en algo realmente malo, al parecer es el precio que debo pagar por haber sido el envase de Lucifer. Y ahora voy a ser la marioneta de otro demonio. Vaya destino el mío, y lo peor es que ahora, en retrospectiva me doy cuenta de que papá había logrado darse cuenta de casi todo lo que estaba destinado a hacer y por eso fue que le dijo a Dean que si no podía salvarme, acabara conmigo. Y pensar que ahora, que desearía que mi hermano pudiera acabar conmigo, ni siquiera puedo pedírselo, ya que sospecho que soy inmune a cualquier arma humana o sobrenatural, si es verdad lo que me ha contado ese maldito Beelzebub acerca del modo en que destruí –mientras deliraba- la llave de Salomón en la que yo mismo me había encerrado cuando intentaba librarme de mi adicción. Así fue como logró sacarme de allí, y luego me alimentó, para potenciar mis habilidades, siempre para lograr su objetivo, claro. Pero el poder reside en mí, aparentemente. Cuánto desearía volver el tiempo atrás, volver a encontrarme con mi familia y que todo sea tan simple como lo era en ese entonces.


	18. Chapter 18

(Bobby)

Esta anotación la debería estar haciendo Dean, pero está lo suficientemente mal como para que no pueda mover sus manos para escribir y además, aunque pudiera, su estado de ánimo no le permite moverse de esa silla que ha tomado como suya en el porche de mi vieja casa. He leído su diario accidentalmente y he decidido seguir adelante con las entradas que él realizaba periódicamente desde la desaparición de Sam. La situación es terrible, Dean fue a ver a Missouri Mosley, la psíquica que ayudaba a John, y como resultado ha confirmado que el espíritu de Sam estaba tratando de comunicarse con él, para advertirle del peligro que corría. Al parecer, aunque la advertencia fue oportuna, no fue suficiente para evitar el daño que le han causado. Esos demonios que lo atacaron en el viejo hotel de carretera donde había parado a descansar, le han introducido alguna clase de virus infernal que al parecer no es el croatoan, ya que los síntomas no son iguales, pero este virus parece ser igual de letal, nada más que va acabando con el sujeto de a poco, el chico se apaga lentamente, en silencio. En cuanto a las palabras que le dijeron los demonios, aunque él no me las ha comentado, las he analizado cuidadosamente, y he estado estudiando los posibles significados. Por suerte, Dean las escribió en este diario que lleva, así he podido comprender un poco más lo que ha sucedido. Por empezar, la sensación de que Sam estaba cerca de él, me hace pensar que en efecto es cierto lo que dijo la psíquica de Lawrence acerca del espíritu de Sam, que trataba de advertir a su hermano acerca de algún peligro. Luego, la presencia de su padre hablándole que sintió Dean, también me hace creer que el mundo espiritual ha quedado bastante revuelto después de los sucesos apocalípticos, por lo que no es improbable que John también haya intentado comunicarse con su hijo. Pero ¿por qué y para qué? Luego los demonios, primero el que se le atravesó en Indiana y luego estos tres que lo atacaron en el hotel de carretera… ¿por qué torturar a un pobre ser humano que ya no es peligroso para nadie? Dean no representa una amenaza para los planes que puedan tener los demonios, menos ahora, en el estado en que está luego de la muerte de Sammy. No lo entiendo "No hay vuelta atrás, no puedes evitarlo" "El destino de tu hermano ha sido escrito en el libro de la vida." "Tu vida está acabada, Winchester, ya nadie te necesita y nadie puede salvarte." Son palabras que no tienen sentido. ¿Qué es lo que no puede evitar Dean? Que su vida está acabada, debería ser un hecho para los demonios, si ellos mismos se han ocupado de que sea así. Y en cuanto al destino de Sam, éste ya fue escrito, es verdad, y no creo posible que alguien lo pueda cambiar, a menos que de algún modo esos hijos de puta puedan traer de vuelta a Sam sólo para usarlo como mejor les plazca. Tal vez allí está la explicación a todo este caos. Además hay algo que me ha preocupado bastante: he realizado un ritual muy poderoso para ponerme en contacto con el espíritu de Sam pero no lo he logrado, no lo he podido invocar y no es que yo me haya equivocado o no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte. No es eso. He invocado espíritus mucho más extraños, rebeldes o poderosos. Sam no se me resistiría si pudiera ser captado por el ritual, pero pareciera que no está en el mundo espiritual... ¿es que acaso los demonios ya lo han traído nuevamente a este mundo? Si es así ¿recordará quién es y para qué propósito ha sido traído de regreso? Debo saber la verdad y debo estar preparado para todo. Si Sam tiene un mínimo de su mente funcionando, se que vendrá a buscar a Dean, lo se no sólo por la forma en que se han querido estos dos hermanos sino porque se que Dean no se ha entregado a la muerte aún, y que por alguna extraña razón continúa luchando, como si esperara algo o a alguien. Tal vez algo le dice que su hermano está cerca, más cerca de lo que él mismo puede imaginar. De algún modo se comunicará, estoy seguro. Me temo que Dean no se rinde porque espera un milagro: espera reencontrarse con su hermano. Creo que si eso fuera posible, en el momento en que pudiera verlo, abrazarlo, hablarle, Dean moriría. Lo mantiene vivo el deseo de ese milagro que no creo que vaya a realizarse. Por mi parte he realizado varios rituales para convocar a Castiel o tal vez a otro maldito ángel, pero hasta el momento todo ha sido en vano: no han dado señales de vida. Aparentemente, los ángeles se han encerrado en su cielo. Y no les importa que su siervo en la tierra esté muriendo. Como siempre, debemos arreglárnoslas como podamos. Y juro que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a ese pobre muchacho, al que quiero como al hijo que nunca tuve.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! He regresado. Después de una ardua semana de trabajo, he podido subir el capítulo y para compensarlos he transcripto la entrada en el diario de Dean y la de Sam. Para que no se enojen conmigo... Quiero agradecer a quienes me leen, mis fieles lectoras que me dejan lindos reviews que me permiten seguir escribiendo; Naimzempo, sammynanci, Grecia-Winchester y todas las demás... A todas, gracias.**

**Atención, que se termina prontito este fic!**

(Bobby)

Ayer por la mañana amaneció un día igual a los anteriores transcurridos desde que Dean llegó a casa. Él se había sentado como hace todas las mañanas sin decir mucho, con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos, que casi gritan que ya no puede hacer más nada, que todo se acabó para él. Yo, por mi parte me puse a estudiar un exorcismo antiquísimo que pude descifrar en latín antiguo. Y seguía investigando para tratar de hallar una cura a la enfermedad que aqueja a Dean. Todo parecía marchar exactamente como siempre, cuando de pronto vi algo que jamás creí que fuera posible. Aparentemente, Dean no sólo es testarudo, sino que parece tener un sexto sentido que le advierte lo que va a suceder. Juro que ese chico sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. La cuestión es que a mi depósito de chatarra llegó un Mustang negro bastante deteriorado, estacionó cerca de la puerta de casa y mientras me levantaba para ir a ver quién era, vi que Dean se había levantado de su sillón y se dirigía casi corriendo, hacia afuera. Dirigí mi vista hacia allí y con enorme sorpresa y no sin gran desconfianza vi avanzar a Sam –a quien creíamos muerto- hacia su hermano, que ya lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ambos se fundieron en un prolongado abrazo, sin palabras, sin más comunicación entre ellos que la del antiguo lenguaje de la sangre, sabiendo ambos lo que el otro sentía, lo que el otro quería expresar y no lograba hacerlo por la emoción que los embargaba. No es la primera vez que veo a los chicos Winchester reencontrarse luego de lo que parecía una separación definitiva, ya les había sucedido cuando Dean estuvo en el Infierno y fue rescatado por Castiel, pero en esa oportunidad fue Dean el que mantuvo el control emocional de la situación. Y fue a Sam a quien vi desmoronarse de emoción cuando vio a su hermano, a quien creía perdido para siempre. Esta vez ocurrió exactamente al contrario. Sam fue el que mantuvo el control y dominio de sí mismo, actuando casi con frialdad, a pesar de que se notaba de que se alegraba profundamente de ver a su hermano y fue Dean el que, habiendo siempre odiado los momentos sentimentales, se entregó a la emoción de ver que su pequeño hermano estaba vivo, y a salvo.

Siguiendo mi costumbre, que por cierto me ha mantenido vivo todos estos años, le arrojé agua bendita a Sam, sin causarle ningún daño, por lo que concluimos que era efectivamente él. Pero allí acabó lo que pudimos saber de lo que le ocurrió en este tiempo. Asegura que no recuerda absolutamente nada de su estancia en el hoyo y que ignora quién lo sacó de allí. Por otra parte, no quise seguir indagando y preferí mantenerme en silencio y ver cómo se desarrolla la situación.

(Sam)

Finalmente ayer por la mañana he tomado coraje y me he presentado en casa de Bobby, donde tal como sospechaba, estaba mi hermano, débil, agonizante, triste, infinitamente triste. Cuando me vio la luz pareció volver a sus ojos, pero fue sólo un instante, un resplandor. Por mi parte no voy a negar que me he alegrado sobremanera de haber vuelto a ver a Dean y por supuesto también a Bobby. ¡Cuánto he necesitado a mi hermano! Pero la alegría me ha durado poco. Esos dos han comenzado a hacerme preguntas, han tratado de saber cómo he salido del hoyo, quién me ha sacado y qué tipo de trato he tenido que hacer. Por supuesto aún no les he dicho nada. He copiado la estrategia que usó Dean cuando regresó del Infierno: decir que no recuerdo nada. Y tampoco les he comentado que sigo bebiendo sangre demoníaca para no debilitarme, para no morir, porque si dejo de hacerlo moriré. Pero no voy a poder sostenerlo mucho tiempo. A pesar de que con mis poderes si quisiera podría aplastar a mi hermano en un santiamén, no puedo defenderme de algo que él siempre ha usado contra mí: su mirada. Me conoce tanto que juraría que sabe que le estoy ocultando algo. Y lo sabe con sólo mirarme. Sus ojos me lo dicen. A Bobby podría mentirle indefinidamente pero no a Dean. Así que creo que lo que lo más adecuado es permanecer con ellos un día más y luego desaparecer para entregarme a Belzebú y someterme a sus designios. Necesito despedirme adecuadamente de quien más ha significado en mi vida, de quien siempre me ayudó, me apoyó, pero debo hacerlo sin causarle más sufrimientos. Pero antes de todo eso, necesito que ese demonio de mierda cure a Dean. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, voy a asegurarme que lo cure. Por lo que Bobby pudo averiguar, habiéndolo confirmado yo también, el virus infernal que le han contagiado a Dean es incurable, causa la pérdida de la voluntad de vivir, por lo que la persona lentamente se apaga, todos los instintos básicos de los humanos desaparecen, sólo queda una gran apatía que te lleva directamente a la muerte. Languidecen hasta morir. Mi hermano es fuerte, es tozudo y por eso ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Ya debería estar muerto. Ahora estoy acostado mientras espero que Bobby también se duerma (Dean duerme ya, está agotado por todos los acontecimientos emocionales del día de hoy) e invocaré al demonio para reclamar la prometida curación de mi hermano.

…...

01.00 hs.

He invocado a Belzebú. Este se ha presentado inmediatamente en el predio de Bobby y le he indicado que para terminar de consumar nuestro trato debe eliminar de la sangre de Dean todo rastro del virus que le contagiaron. Y que lo debía hacer en ese preciso momento, no antes ni después. La respuesta me ha dejado de una pieza: no puede. Y no es que no quiera. Realmente no puede. Ese virus infernal, al contrario del croatoan o de otros menos letales es el único que puede ser quitado por Lucifer en persona. Nadie más puede en la jerarquía infernal ni angelical eliminarlo. Y hay más. Juro que mientras escribo estoy temblando. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué he hecho? Todo se ha complicado demasiado. Y ha sido culpa mía. Estoy harto de que todos estos seres malignos quieran aprovechar mis poderes o lo especial que me hizo Azazel para su propio beneficio; quiero volver a ser yo: Sam Winchester. Pero a estas alturas creo que es imposible. La novedad que casi no me atrevo a escribir es que el demonio me ha indicado que este virus no sólo es letal e irreversible sino que es contagioso por simple proximidad. Así que debo suponer que Bobby está contagiado también. No soporto la idea de perderlos a ambos. Son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Y los voy a tener que ver apagarse sin poder hacer nada. Pues si es así, yo mismo acabaré con mi propia vida. No voy a permitir que Belzebú me use de marioneta para gobernar el Infierno. Dean todavía conserva el cuchillo mata demonios de Ruby, por lo que estoy seguro de que podré terminar con mi vida, y si el cuchillo no es suficiente, siempre me queda la posibilidad de encerrarme en el cuarto seguro de Bobby y perecer por falta de sangre demoníaca. Pero primero voy a acompañar a mi familia hasta el final. Y antes de darme por vencido, voy a remover cielo y tierra. Tengo que encontrar una cura. Debe existir algo en el mundo que los cure. Me temo que deberé decirles la verdad acerca de mi condición y el pacto que he hecho. Porque ya no tiene caso mentirles. Mi suerte está echada junto a la de ellos. Porque es verdad lo que siempre dijo mi hermano: la familia es lo único que cuenta. Siempre.


	20. Chapter 20

(Sam)

Lamentablemente, he debido contarles a Bobby y a Dean todo lo que me sucedió en el hoyo y después que hube salido de allí. Mi hermano me ha recriminado fuertemente por no haberme presentado inmediatamente que salí, y empiezo a pensar que tal vez tiene razón, entre los dos hubiéramos hallado una solución a esto. Tal vez habríamos podido encontrar una cura para mi adicción, aunque Belcebú asegura que ya no la hay. Que ya es demasiado tarde para mí, que me he pasado al lado oscuro y que de allí no hay retorno. Pero en mi corazón me sigo sintiendo yo mismo, sigo teniendo los mismos sentimientos que siempre tuve, las mismas pasiones y deseos. No lo entiendo. Si soy tan maligno como Lucifer y aún más poderoso que él porque lo logré dominar, ¿cómo es que no deseo más que ayudar a los demás? ¿Por qué no soy como los otros demonios que sólo piensan en sí mismos y en su propio bienestar? A mí en realidad sólo me interesa mi familia, las personas que han estado y están cerca de mí, no quiero hacerles daño, no quiero causarles pesar o aflicción. Pero me temo que es lo que he hecho cuando les conté a Bobby y a Dean todo lo que me sucedió y el pacto que hice. Ambos se mostraron tristes, diría que desilusionados, pero creo que comprenden que no tengo muchas opciones, ya que si no sigo por este camino, moriré. Por supuesto, Dean no quiere que muera, y está pensando en toda clase de soluciones desesperadas para tratar de evitar mi destino. ¡Pobre hermano mío! Siempre tratando de evitar lo inevitable. En realidad ninguno de nosotros dos ha podido evitar el destino que teníamos asignado, sólo lo hemos demorado, hemos dado grandes rodeos únicamente para prolongar la agonía de ambos.

Por otra parte, en cuanto al pacto con el demonio este, he decidido no entregarme a él, aunque eso me cueste la vida. No me importa lo que diga o haga, porque ya no puede hacer nada ¿o si? Dean está moribundo, también Bobby está mal y yo estoy decidido a seguirlos a la tumba. Así que ya no me puede quitar nada. Absolutamente nada porque ya lo he perdido todo. Para reafirmar la decisión tomada desde ayer, que han llegado los primeros demonios emisarios de Belcebú, los he atrapado, he consumido su sangre hasta sentirme completamente bien y luego he acabado con ellos. El último de ellos, antes de morir, me dijo que no me convenía hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ya que podían prolongar mi tormento hasta hacerlo bastante desagradable. No me importa. Estoy dispuesto a soportarlo todo. Lo único que me preocupa es que me aseguró que habría consecuencias para toda la humanidad y que llevaría sobre mis hombros el peso de la culpa de acabar con medio mundo.

Y es verdad, he recordado que el virus del que son portadores Bobby y Dean es contagioso, y probablemente ya se esté esparciendo por todas partes, con catastróficas consecuencias. No se qué hacer. No sé cuál es el camino a seguir.

…

hs.

Dean ha perdido la conciencia y no creo que la recupere ya. Estoy destrozado, no puedo seguir adelante. ¿Es que nadie se va a apiadar de nosotros? ¿Nadie, ni siquiera Dios, si es que existe, puede alterar el curso de los acontecimientos y evitarnos tanto sufrimiento? Dean no merece morir así. Ha hecho tanto por la humanidad y por mí. Oh Dios, no puedo soportar un instante más verlo así, pálido, inmóvil, consumiéndose, apagándose a cada instante, él que siempre ha sido la vida, el movimiento, la alegría. Ha sido el motor que me ha mantenido en movimiento y ahora yo no puedo hacer nada por él. Es una sensación horrible. Bobby también ha entrado en una especie de espiral decadente, ya no se mueve de la silla en que se ha sentado, abandonado de todo y sin reaccionar a mis intentos de reanimarlo.

Los demonios han desaparecido misteriosamente. No ha habido más intentos de ataque ni tampoco de charlas amistosas tratando de convencerme. Supongo que saben que es inútil, mi decisión está tomada y es irreversible. O tal vez guardan la esperanza de verme desesperar para que luego acepte sus condiciones. Pero no lo van a lograr. No me van a doblegar. Voy a morir exactamente después que mi hermano y que Bobby. Esto se acaba aquí.

…

08.00 hs

He tenido una visión. Muy fuerte. Dolorosa. Terrible. He visto morir a media humanidad. Y lo peor de todo es que me he visto reinando sobre los demonios, convertido en lo que ellos quieren: su jefe. Y no me imagino cómo puede pasar, ya que yo me negaré hasta el último instante.

No he dejado de pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido y también en lo que he visto. Y mientras velo el sueño, la inconciencia en realidad, de mi hermano, me han sucedido dos cosas: primero he hallado el diario que llevaba Dean, lo he leído todo y me ha causado hondo pesar leer por todo lo que ha pasado desde que yo me fuera al hoyo. Me hubiera gustado poder decirle que lo entiendo, que se todo lo que ha sentido a lo largo de su vida, que lo comprendo, que lo perdono como espero que él me haya podido perdonar a mí por todos mis errores, y sin embargo hemos sido separados otra vez sin tiempo para decirnos lo que guardamos dentro. ¡Maldito destino!

Y lo segundo que me ha sucedido es que al tiempo que he hallado el diario he hallado también el cuchillo mata demonios de Ruby. Y me he decidido a probar qué me sucedía: me he herido a propósito y con gran sorpresa he visto cómo la herida se abría para cerrarse sola en pocos segundos. Mi piel ha quedado como si jamás hubiera sido herida por un cuchillo. Así que tengo que suponer que no podré acabar con mi vida. Y ahora comienza a tener sentido la visión: ¿seré capaz de pasar el resto de mi tiempo negándome a los demonios, pero a la vez sin poder morir, sin poder matarme?


	21. Chapter 21

(Castiel)

He recibido órdenes superiores. Debo contactar a los Winchester otra vez. El mundo sigue en peligro. A pesar de haber vencido a Lucifer y de haber acabado con el Apocalipsis, los demonios no son seres que se den por vencidos fácilmente. Así que he sabido los planes de Beelzebú, el príncipe de las Tinieblas, el segundo después de Lucifer, el que no podrá reinar jamás por sí mismo por órdenes expresas de Dios. Pero este rastrero ser ha hallado la forma de volver al ruedo y asegurarse un reinado a través de un testaferro humano. Sí. Sam Winchester es esa persona. Luego de su regreso del Infierno, ha quedado afectado en su humanidad, y se podría decir que está más cerca de ser un demonio que de continuar siendo humano. Ha sido afectada su naturaleza intrínseca a causa de la gran cantidad de sangre demoníaca que ha ingerido para soportar ser el envase de Lucifer. Y hasta donde sé el proceso es irreversible. No hay vuelta atrás. Mis órdenes son hallarlo y destruirlo antes de que lo hallen Beelzebú o sus secuaces o peor aún, que él mismo acepte su nueva naturaleza y se transforme en el sustituto de Lucifer en el hoyo. Y mis órdenes deben ser cumplidas con estrictez. Ni siquiera Dean Winchester podrá impedir que lo que deba hacerse sea hecho. Así está escrito. Y nadie puede cambiar lo que está escrito en el libro del Destino. Imagino que hallar a los Winchester será tarea bastante fácil, conociéndolos como los conozco. Y aunque había desarrollado un cierto sentimiento de amistad hacia esos dos humanos, mi naturaleza angelical nueva y mejorada me indica que los designios del Creador deben ser obedecidos sin cuestionamientos. Sam Winchester debe desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y si su hermano intenta interponerse –como imagino que lo hará- seguirá su destino.

(Sam)

Missouri y Janet han llegado ayer a la casa de Bobby. Missouri tuvo una fuerte visión y han venido a advertirme. Aunque creo que es tarde para todos nosotros, aún para ellas, el gesto no ha dejado de conmoverme. La visión de Missouri fue bastante alarmante, según sus propias palabras, ya que me ha dicho que los ángeles –un ángel en especial- me busca para acabar con mi vida. Imagino que no se necesita mucha imaginación para darse cuenta que ese ángel es Castiel. Pero él es nuestro amigo, no comprendo porqué querría acabar con nosotros o conmigo. A menos que crea que voy a entregarme a Beelzebú y tema un nuevo reinado de los demonios. De todos modos, he estado pensando y para mantener el equilibrio cósmico que se ha alterado desde que Lucifer está encarcelado, es necesario que haya otro líder de los demonios. Y Beelzebú no puede serlo. Jamás lo será. ¿Si yo asumiera ese puesto sería posible que adquiriera la capacidad de curar el virus demoníaco que afecta a mi hermano y a Bobby? Si es así, no puedo dudarlo un instante más. Tengo que aceptar lo que me propone Beelzebú y debo hacerlo antes de que me encuentre Castiel o cualquier otro ángel que me busque. Voy a invocar una vez más a los demonios. Tal vez de ello dependa la vida de los seres que amo y la de media humanidad.

…

07:00 hs.

Anoche cuando me dirigía al desarmadero de Bobby, Janet me interceptó y con gesto aterrorizado, me ha indicado que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Lo que me dijo vino a completar un poco el panorama que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Yo en realidad ya sabía de esto por la lectura del diario de Dean, pero la verdad es que cuando lo leí, no lo creí del todo, y lo atribuí a la mente afiebrada de mi hermano, que en su afán de volverme a ver o de hallarme veía y oía cosas de nuestro pasado. Pero parece que es cierto. Janet misma me lo ha confirmado. Y ella no me mentiría. La visión de Missouri no ha sido tal y como ella me ha referido. En realidad quien la ha advertido acerca de mí, de los ángeles y de lo que debe hacerse es mi padre, John Winchester. Al parecer el espíritu de nuestro padre intentó primero comunicarse con Dean al hacerle oír en esa carretera lejana y solitaria su voz, indicándole que si no me podía salvar debía matarme. Lo mismo que le dijo aquella vez, unos instantes antes de su muerte física. La terrible frase que casi acabó con la vida y con la cordura de mi hermano. En ese momento Dean no lo comprendió porque en teoría yo ya estaba muerto. Pero el espíritu de mi padre sabía la verdad: sabía que yo había regresado y por eso se acercó a Dean para advertirle. Y ahora le ha advertido a Missouri exactamente lo mismo, que debe acabar con mi vida, debe ayudar a los ángeles en su misión, porque soy peligroso para la humanidad. Vaya novedad. Parece que siempre soy el malo de la película. La noticia me dejó bastante molesto, ya que sobre que debo soportar la inminente pérdida de mi hermano y la de Bobby, también debo ver cómo mis amigos, las personas en quienes confío me traicionan en aras del bien de la humanidad, cuando en realidad lo hacen por temor o por obediencia ciega. Janet me sugirió que huyamos, dejando atrás todo esto, pero la verdad es que no soy capaz de abandonar a Dean y a Bobby. Me quedaré y los enfrentaré a todos y si el entregarme a los demonios me da el don de curar el virus demoníaco, lo haré sin dudarlo y nadie va a impedírmelo.

En el frío del desarmadero no pude seguir el ritual de invocación que había preparado ya que Janet se acercó a mí, tratando de llegar a mis labios, tal vez para así demostrarme lo que mi mirada estaba provocando en su interior y los pensamientos que aparecían en su mente. Pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque al sentir su mano alrededor de mi cuello, sin tan siquiera hacer la más mínima presión, sólo deslizándose por mi garganta y su boca, susurrando en mi oído, de forma prácticamente inaudible, me obligaron a dejarme caer al suelo absolutamente rendido ante ella.

Ella parecía conocer cada rincón, cada pequeño detalle de mi, por lo que sabía a la perfección que botones tocar en mí, como hacerme sentir sensaciones, un sin fin de emociones, que nunca antes había conocido con otra persona.

Por eso cuando una de sus manos descendió hasta mi estómago y se deslizó bajo mi ropa, una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Levanté mi rostro y miré a Janet que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Sam..." Escuchar mi nombre, en un susurro, casi un espasmo, saliendo de los labios de ella, tan cerca de mi oído, me hizo sentir como nunca hubiera llegado a pensar que nadie pudiera hacerme sentir.

Ni siquiera era importante contestar y yo sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Janet simplemente sonrió y se dejó llevar por el momento, por mi respiración cada vez más agitada y sus manos que, algo temblorosas, pero seguras de lo que hacían, me habían quitado el cinturón de mi pantalón. Luego unió su boca a la mía y cerró los ojos, mientras las primeras luces del amanecer, nos fundieron en un solo cuerpo.

Recordé lo buena que era la vida y en silencio rogué que ese momento no terminara nunca. Pero ha amanecido un nuevo día y aunque Janet duerme a mi lado, sé que la paz no durará mucho más.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno, aquí vengo a subir el capítulo correspondiente a una entrada en el diario de Sam y es el penúltimo; así que el próximo nos estaremos despidiendo después de varios meses de intercambiar nuestro amor por los Winchis. Quiero agradecerles a todas las que leen y comentan siempre (Naimzempo, Grecia Winchester, sammynanci, 3R, y varias personas más que me han hecho feliz con sus lindos comentarios) y también les agradezco a los que leen y no comentan pero están allí. ¡GRACIAS! **

**Y en cuanto al fic, las cosas se vienen complicando para nuestro Sam, la verdad es que el camino a seguir no está muy claro para él y en cuanto a Dean y/o Bobby… pues creo que tendrán que empeorar para mejorar… Yo me entiendo muhahahahaha así que disfruten la lectura y si no les es mucha molestia, dejen reviews…. Son alimento espiritual….**

(Sam)

14 de julio

Creo que esta será la última entrada en mi diario. No puedo creer que mi situación haya cambiado tanto en las últimas veinticuatro horas. La última vez que escribí, estaba mirando dormir tranquilamente a Janet, y reflexionaba acerca de lo bello que debía ser vivir una vida normal, la vida que llevan la mayoría de las personas, sumidas en la ignorancia de la existencia de este peligroso mundo sobrenatural que existe a pesar de todos nosotros. Y ahora estoy en el cuarto seguro de Bobby, encerrado como ya lo estuve antes, nada más que esta vez no ha sido por decisión propia ni de mi hermano ni de Bobby. Ha sido la propia Janet – por orden de mi padre y de Missouri- que me ha tendido una trampa. Reconozco que debería haber sido un poco más suspicaz y haberme dado cuenta que la pasión y el amor no son posibles cuando eres prácticamente un demonio. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio aceptaría acercarse a mí, después de todo lo que hice, después de que me he convertido prácticamente en un demonio. Pero a pesar de mi poder no me ha sido posible romper los conjuros que tiene esta vieja trampa contra demonios de Bobby. Así que supongo que deberé quedarme aquí y ver cómo acaban con la vida de todos o de casi todos. Missouri se ha acercado a mí esta mañana y me ha dicho que no debo tomármelo como algo personal. Que mi padre sabía acerca de mi destino desde mucho tiempo antes de lo que dejó entrever y que aun así, eligió mantenerme con vida. Podría haber urdido un modo de acabar con mi vida, o acabar con nuestras vidas en todo caso, la suya propia y la de Dean y mía. Pero no lo hizo. Eligió apostar por mí. Tal como sé que lo hizo mi hermano. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de la gran confrontación. De enfrentar mí destino y elegir por última vez en mi vida. No comprendo cómo voy a poder elegir si estoy aquí encerrado. Además estoy cansado, harto de elegir para el bien de toda la humanidad. En este momento quiero elegir lo que les permita vivir a Bobby y a Dean. Sé que soy egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo.

Hace un rato he oído un fuerte ruido afuera y por lo que he podido comprender, los demonios se han acercado a la casa, probablemente la rodean ahora, en un vano intento por rescatarme. Ninguno de ellos podrá atravesar el hierro consagrado que forma la estructura de este viejo refugio. Y lo peor es que en la lucha tanto Missouri como Janet acabarán muertas. Son dos comunes mortales sin muchos conocimientos acerca de la lucha con seres sobrenaturales, y aunque los tuvieran son sólo dos con una provisión limitada de armas contra cientos o miles de demonios.

… Increíble pero lo que está sucediendo ahora es digno de un relato épico. Castiel, nuestro viejo amigo angelical, se ha aparecido con un grupo de fieles seguidores o soldados celestiales y luego de un intercambio de opiniones o lo que sea, los demonios han aceptado el reto. La lucha está por comenzar. Jamás vi algo como esto. Sólo espero que Missouri y Janet –son mi única esperanza a pesar de ser mis captoras- mantengan con vida a Dean y a Bobby hasta que yo pueda liberarme o ser liberado. Y apenas lo logre, pactaré con quien sea necesario con tal de lograr mi objetivo.

…

19 hs.

La lucha duró horas. Varias horas. Casi hasta el anochecer. Ha sido intensa, pareja, terrible. He sido testigo de cosas inimaginables. Pero finalmente la calma reina por aquí. Por ahora no hay señales de humanos que hayan sobrevivido (salvo yo, si es que aún soy humano) ni tampoco veo seres sobrenaturales por los alrededores. Ignoro quién ha vencido. Y necesito saberlo. Y ya mismo.

…22 hs.

Los ángeles han desaparecido de la escena. No hay rastros de ellos. Como si jamás hubieran estado aquí. Pero también los demonios han desaparecido y según me ha explicado Missouri, los ángeles han vencido la batalla, muchos de los seguidores de Beelzebub han sido destruidos o llevados a algún lugar –supongo que para hacerlos prisioneros. Si es así como ella me cuenta, ¿por qué no está Castiel aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo, me explica qué sucede, qué pretende de mí? Ellos pueden penetrar el hierro consagrado de este refugio, no entiendo qué esperan para acabar conmigo o para ayudarme. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones…. Este silencio cósmico está acabando conmigo. Necesito liberarme y estoy decidido a usar cualquier táctica para lograrlo.

No sé si es que he comenzado a tener alucinaciones otra vez, no sé si es que he comenzado a sufrir la abstinencia de sangre de demonio, el hecho es que el fantasma de mi padre se ha presentado ante mí. Aún estoy temblando por la fuerte impresión. Ignoro si ha sido sólo producto de mi imaginación o si realmente sucedió. Es tarde, estoy agotado, pero necesito plasmar en el papel lo que me ha dicho, o lo que he creído oír, porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, aún haya esperanzas para mi hermano o para Bobby. Papá me ha mirado con esa mirada suya tan especial, tan fuerte y a la vez tan protectora, un poco con lástima y otro poco con decisión. Parecía orgulloso de mí y a la vez decepcionado. Nunca logré comprender del todo a mi padre y ni siquiera ahora lo he logrado. Dean es el que siempre logra captar los matices de los sentimientos de papá. Pero él no está aquí para interpretar lo que ha dicho, así que supongo que deberé hacerlo yo solo. "Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer." "La respuesta ha estado siempre en ti." "Sólo sigue a tu corazón, sigue tus instintos, ellos salvarán a tu hermano."

¿Qué ha querido decirme? ¿Cuáles instintos debo seguir? Mis instintos me dicen una cosa, mi corazón otra. No entiendo cómo pueden ambos caminos llevarme a lograr la salvación de Dean. ¿Y decirme que la respuesta ha estado siempre en mí? El Cielo y el Infierno son testigos de que he intentado por todos los medios hacer lo mejor no para mí sino para los demás, para mi hermano, para la humanidad entera. Es cierto que en una época creí que el camino más indicado era apartarme de la senda en que nos había puesto papá, pero esa etapa fue superada. Hace mucho tiempo que lucho codo a codo con mi hermano, con Bobby y con todos los demás para lograr terminar con la amenaza demoníaca y salvar el mundo de su fin. No comprendo cómo puedo ahora ser el contenedor a una respuesta salvadora, salvo que se refiera él también a lo que he pensado y tengo decidido: hacer el trato con los demonios para salvar a Dean… aunque conociendo a papá sé que preferiría vernos muertos a ambos antes que acordando con demonios.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a tods! He venido un poco antes de lo previsto a postear la primera parte del último capi. Lo he dividido por razones estratégicas: aquí el narrador ha presentado la situación hasta el momento, ha planteado los deseos, necesidades y planes de los personajes en lucha y luego ha dejado expuesto el conflicto. La resolución del mismo será materia de la última parte del último capítulo. Que subiré el lunes a más tardar. Lamento acabar con esta historia, ya que siento a sus personajes muy cercanos, lo mismo que a quienes siempre interactúan conmigo a través de los reviews. Los voy a extrañar. A todos. Pero ya he subido los dos primeros capítulos de otro fic que tengo en mente, así que espero que podamos seguir en contacto. Gracias a todos! **

* * *

La lucha de los hermanos Winchester estaba por llegar a su fin aunque ellos no eran conscientes de ello. Habían hecho todo lo que se esperaba de ellos, habían cumplido con todos los mandatos familiares y celestiales, pero aún no lo sabían. Ellos, en realidad, creían que estaban perdiendo la batalla, que todas las piezas estaban en lugares equivocados y que sería muy difícil encastrarlas. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Las piezas de la vida y el destino de Sam y Dean Winchester estaban exactamente donde debían estar. Porque habían nacido para eso, porque estaba escrito en su destino y sobretodo porque ellos habían sabido priorizar su amor de hermanos a cualquier otra cosa o persona que se hubiese atravesado en su camino. Habían estado siempre dispuestos a desafiar a todo y a todos con tal de mantenerse unidos. Pero ellos no eran capaces de verlo. El cielo era testigo de ello.

El ángel Castiel había recibido órdenes del alto mando celestial de acabar con el menor de los Winchester para poder terminar con el riesgo de tener a otro Lucifer sin control en el Averno. Pero la orden no era fácil de cumplir. El ángel había cometido el peor de los errores que puede cometer quien debe ejecutar órdenes: fraternizar con la víctima. Así que para Castiel no estaba resultando simple el acto que debía llevar a cabo. Por eso, una vez finalizada la batalla con las fuerzas infernales, envió a casa a las legiones angelicales que lo habían acompañado y permaneció en los alrededores de la casa de Bobby en Sioux Falls, a la espera del momento adecuado para cumplir con su cometido. Por ahora Missouri Mosley y su ayudante –Janet- habían cumpido su parte del trato y Sam se encontraba a buen recaudo en el cuarto seguro del viejo Bobby. Lo que Castiel no sabía era acerca del visitante que el Winchester había recibido estando en cautiverio y del mensaje que éste le había transmitido.

Por su parte Beelzebub se había retirado temporalmente del campo de batalla a fin de reagrupar fuerzas y estrategias. Sabía que tenía en sus garras al menor de los Winchester, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que éste le diera su consentimiento final y se convirtiese en su títere personal. Porque si el chico creía que él iba a reinar estaba muy equivocado, todo lo contrario, el demonio tenía planeado utilizarlo como la perfecta herramienta para acceder al tan ansiado control infernal. Y nada iba a impedirlo, o al menos eso era lo que creía el demonio. La carta en la manga que tenía el ser infernal era la vida y la muerte del hermano mayor de Sam y de su amigo Bobby, ambos contagiados de un terrible virus infernal para el cual no se conocía cura. Lo que ignoraba Sam –y que el demonio guardaba celosamente- era cómo evolucionaba la enfermedad antes de acabar con la vida del enfermo. Hasta ese momento el virus había ido minando la fuerza vital de los enfermos, había anulado toda voluntad hasta convertirlos en vegetales sin consciencia ni deseos. Pero ahora era tiempo de la última etapa de la enfermedad y esa era la posibilidad que veía el demonio de lograr el consentimiento de Sam Winchester sin condiciones ni negaciones.

Dean se despertó confundido, mareado, ignoraba dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. Pero sabía cuál sería su próximo paso: acabar con cualquier ser humano que se le atravesara en el camino. Sentía en su mente una ira incontrolable, el odio lo cegaba y ese único objetivo ocupaba toda su mente. Así que tomó el arma que encontró más a mano – que resultó ser el cuchillo mata demonios de Ruby- y salió del cuarto en busca de alguien que le permitiera saciar su sed de sangre. Pocos instantes después, Bobby lo siguió con idéntico propósito. Ambos cazadores estaban padeciendo la última etapa de la enfermedad diabólica: la víctima perece luego de acabar con la vida de cuantos humanos se atraviesan en su camino. El objetivo del demonio estaba claro: Sam se vería obligado a aceptar el trato que él le proponía si deseaba preservar la vida de su hermano y la suya propia, ya que Dean Winchester no se detendría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su pequeño hermano. Y si no lo lograba el mayor, lo haría Bobby. El demonio podía detener el avance de la enfermedad durante un corto período de tiempo, lo suficiente como para hacerle creer al chico que su hermano estaba en proceso de curación, podía mentirle y engañarlo, iba a hacerlo: iba a decirle que había conseguido obtener la cura para esa enfermedad. Y así Sam Winchester diría que sí.

También Castiel había estado siguiendo atentamente los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en la casa de Bobby y había visto el despertar de los dos cazadores, había comprendido enseguida que se encontraban en la etapa final de la enfermedad que padecían y vio en ello la solución ideal al problema ético que se le había presentado. Sí, es verdad, los ángeles no deberían tener problemas éticos. Obedecen o no obedecen. Pero Castiel era distinto a otros ángeles. Y los Winchester habían sabido sembrar la semilla de la amistad aún en un ser angelical. El deseo de sangre que se había despertado en los enfermos haría que acabaran con Sam, y si no lo lograban ellos, al menos lo debilitarían lo suficiente como para que él interviniese a tiempo y completara el trabajo, si eso era necesario. Todo era tan fácil y tan perfecto que Castiel no lo podía creer. El único que se podía atravesar en su camino era ese maldito demonio, Beelzebub, que seguramente querría aprovechar la ocasión para convencer al humano de optar por el reinado infernal a cambio de algo o a cambio de simplemente salvar su vida. Los humanos eran muy básicos y primitivos. Su instinto de supervivencia le haría aceptar cualquier trato pero para eso estaba él ahí, para evitar que Sam hiciese una tontería. Y el modo de evitarlo era acabando con su vida terrenal.

Y ambos –Beelzebub y Castiel- habían tenido en cuenta las palabras escritas en el libro del destino que le habían sido dichas primero a Dean y luego a Sam: "No hay vuelta atrás, no puedes evitarlo" "El destino de Sam ha sido escrito en el libro de la vida." "Tu vida está acabada, Winchester, ya nadie te necesita y nadie puede salvarte." Así que la suerte de los hermanos estaba decidida. Debían morir uno a manos del otro o acabar uno con el otro. Ese había su destino desde siempre. Ellos lo habían logrado retrasar pero ya no más. Lo que estaba escrito debía cumplirse. Y no había modo de evitarlo. Y eso lo sabían el ángel y el demonio. Y cada uno de ellos estaba dispuesto y decidido a usarlo en su propia conveniencia.


	24. Chapter 24

**Holaaaa! Aquí está el final. Hemos terminado con esta historia. Espero que les guste como termina. Ojalá haya llenado sus expectativas...Como es el último post, deseo agradecer nuevamente a todas las que postean para comentar, capítulo a capítulo y que han tenido la paciencia de seguir el hilo de mi narración. Me han llenado de felicidad con sus reviews y sus opiniones ayudaron a construir el argumento de la historia. ¡GRACIAS! Y las espero en mi próximo fic. **

Missouri fue la primera que advirtió el peligro. Y alarmada, corrió hacia el cuarto seguro donde estaba Sam. Janet no tuvo tanta suerte. Dean la alcanzó, trató de atraparla pero no pudo: la chica cayó por las escaleras cual muñeca que se rompe. Al llegar abajo, estaba muerta. Mientras tanto, Missouri había logrado entrar al cuarto y había puesto a Sam al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo: Dean había despertado y no estaba precisamente feliz. Por una parte, Sam se alegró profundamente de saber que su hermano estaba mejor, que él y Bobby estaban bien. O al menos eso creyó en ese momento. Deseó poder salir de allí para encontrarse con el Winchester mayor, pero instintivamente, algo le decía que no era el momento de hacerlo, así que aguardó con paciencia. Unos minutos más tarde el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Aparentemente Dean y Bobby se habían alejado en busca de algo o de alguien. Tal vez no les había sido posible verlo u oírlo allí donde se encontraba. La puerta del cuarto seguro estaba abierta, desde el momento en que Missouri entró en él, así que Sam salió cuidadosamente, analizando sus posibilidades, alerta a cualquier signo que le advirtiera de algún peligro natural o sobrenatural. Años de entrenamiento como cazador y la sangre demoníaca que llevaba en él le daban gran ventaja sobre cualquiera. Así que lo sintió antes de verlo. Castiel fue el primero que se presentó. Aparentemente, venía a tratar de convencer a Sam de que debía dejar que el destino fuera el que debía ser. Primero le aclaró que lo que veía en Dean no era una curación o una mejoría, sino que era la última etapa de la enfermedad que padecía, que ésta era incurable, o al menos que no tenía remedio conocido y que la muerte de Dean era inevitable, era su destino. Le explicó que no podían –ni él ni su hermano mayor- seguir evitando eternamente su suerte. Que todo había sido escrito desde antes de los tiempos, y eso no se cambiaba. Jamás nadie lo había hecho. Y su destino era morir para el bien de toda la humanidad. Podía elegir morir junto a su hermano o morir luchando contra su hermano. Y conociéndolo, Castiel le ofrecía la posibilidad de morir junto a Dean, uno acabando con la vida del otro, dando cumplimiento a sus destinos, salvando a la humanidad de todo mal. Después de todo no era mal negocio. No más moteles baratos, no más cacerías, no más dolor, no más humillaciones, no más miedo, no más tristezas. Juntos para siempre, pero no en esta tierra. Tal vez en el Paraíso. Castiel era buen vendedor. Lo que prometía sonaba tentador. Sam no le respondió. Un poco porque estaba analizando las palabras del ángel y otro poco porque no tuvo tiempo: Beelzebub se había presentado a reclamar lo que consideraba suyo. El ángel trató de obligarlo a callar, pero el demonio era poderoso y las fuerzas cósmicas siempre habían tendido al equilibrio: bien-mal, arriba-abajo. Así que sin preocuparse de la presencia de Castiel, el engendro comenzó a hablar también. Era tiempo de cosechar, de lograr su cometido. Le quedaba poco tiempo para lograrlo. Apeló al argumento del destino, de que había nacido para ello, de que había sido señalado desde el día de su nacimiento para llevar a cabo una tarea para la que estaba preparado. Era su momento de reinar y de paso, le quedaba la satisfacción de hacer un último acto de amor al prójimo: podía salvar a su hermano. Existía una curación y él se lo probaría. La enfermedad podía acabar si él aceptaba gobernar el Averno. No era necesario que él y su hermano perecieran luchando uno contra el otro ni tampoco era necesario que perecieran juntos. No tenía por qué acabar así. El destino de que hablaba Castiel no era a salvar la humanidad sino reinar en el más allá, en el Infierno, eso era lo que el ángel le ocultaba. Y Dean podía permanecer vivo en la tierra el tiempo que le quedara de vida. No tenía por qué morir. "No hay vuelta atrás. Tu destino ha sido escrito" las palabras resonaban en la mente de Sam. ¿A quién creerle? Él sabía que ambos mentían o al menos no decían toda la verdad. Estaba casi seguro que Beelzebub no podía curar a Dean, que era mentira que hubiera hallado una cura. Pero también sabía que era mentira que Castiel estuviera interesado en que sólo cumplieran su destino. No. Lo que realmente quería era acabar con él que era una amenaza para los planes delineados para el mundo. Él era lo único que podía interponerse en la derrota definitiva de las fuerzas oscuras. Así que después de todo, era él y sólo él quien podía decidir cuál era el camino a seguir. Y en ese momento lo vio: su hermano lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes inyectados en sangre, enajenado, vacío, no era el Dean que él conocía y quería. Pero seguía siendo su hermano. Y haría lo que fuera por él. Beelzebub seguía insistiendo en que podía curarlo. Pero Sam intuía la mentira, la sentía, había aprendido a detectar cuando los seres naturales o sobrenaturales mentían. Y éste, decididamente estaba haciéndolo. No hay remedio para la enfermedad de Dean. Quedaba una última elección: morir con o contra su hermano. Él no quería que fueran como Caín y Abel. Él no iba a matar a su hermano. Era mejor dejar que Dean acabara con él. Y él sabía que unos instantes después el mayor también dejaría este mundo. Así debía ser hecho. Así se haría.

Dean lo había visto y con mirada asesina se dirigía hacia él. No iba a evitarlo. No quería. No iba a oponer resistencia. El cuchillo se clavó profundamente en su pecho. La herida no era mortal pero era dolorosa, terriblemente dolorosa. Su parte sobrenatural luchaba para reponerse rápidamente, pero la herida era profunda. Sangraba mucho, su mente comenzaba a nublarse, todo parecía alejarse. Dean lo seguía mirando con mirada fría y penetrante. Y de pronto, un recuerdo brotó claro y nítido de su cerebro: recordó las palabras de John "Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer." "La respuesta ha estado siempre en ti." "Sólo sigue a tu corazón, sigue tus instintos, ellos salvarán a tu hermano." Su padre había confiado en él, había creído en él, a pesar de todo y de todos. Lo mismo había hecho Dean. Era hora de demostrarles de lo que era capaz por su familia. Enfrentó a Dean, se le acercó y evitando que lo atacara otra vez, le logró quitar el cuchillo, lo arrojó lejos y abrazó a su hermano como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, con desesperación, con tristeza, sabiendo que era lo último que hacía en este mundo, dispuesto a morir junto a él, como debía ser. Los minutos parecieron horas, años, siglos. Y de pronto ocurrió: la fuerza del amor pudo más que cualquier destino. La curación del virus infernal era desconocida porque era precisamente esa, el amor fraterno, el amor desinteresado, el amor que es difícil de hallar y de dar. Y la sangre infectada de sangre demoníaca que afectaba a Sam acababa también con esa; la entrega, el servicio, el amor, la conjunción de esos sentimientos consumieron lo que quedaba en su sistema de sangre de demonio, para dejar paso al hombre bueno, noble y justo que siempre había sido Sam Winchester. Cuando los hermanos finalmente se separaron, ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que eran de felicidad, de emoción, de cansancio, pero sobre todo de amor fraterno. Habían superado, contra todo pronóstico, la más difícil de las pruebas. Habían logrado vencer al destino. Estaban juntos. Estaban vivos. Y se tenían el uno al otro.

FIN


End file.
